For his need
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Loki Adaar just needs a few moments for himself, precious moments alone. Iron Bull thinks that he needs so much more.
1. Needs

Frustration.

That was the only word for it. Frustration.

Frustration at not getting a moment alone to deal, frustration that he even had those wants, frustration that everyone kept interrupting...well HIS time. Gah!

Using his long legs to bring him to the doors of his quarters quicker, the tall qunari made his way to the privacy he needed, firmly shutting the door behind him before Josephine, Leliana or, Maker forbid, Cullen called him back.

Loki sighed, running a large hand over his scarred face as he let his back thump back against the door, his decorated horns making a low thumping noise in chime with it. The former mercenary turned leader of a huge organization by chance was tired and needed a bit of time for himself, but there was just to many things to do, to many decisions to take, to many lives to save...or ruin.

He wanted to be back to just being...Loki. Mage of the Valo-Kas mercenary band.

He didn't want to be Herald of Andraste, the Bride of the Maker. He didn't want to be the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition.

The only good thing about it was that his three advisers helped take a lot of pressure of his shoulders even when they had to many papers and reports he needed to go over with them.

He rubbed his face some more before pushing away from the door and moving through the hall towards the stairs, snorting as he noticed a slight smear of green on his hand. Loki wore sheer 'lipstick' as Sera teased him about, or had until Loki had smirked at her and asked if she really thought it was lipstick, if she was up to being kissed on the cheek to figure out what it REALLY was.

The elf had naturally nervously laughed it of then.

It had only made Loki smirk even more before getting a tankard of Fereldan ale and wandering out to talk to Harritt about a armor schematic he had found, whistling a merry tune he had learned in Starkhaven a year ago.

It was Iron Bull who had pegged it for what it really was, staring at him with that intense grey eye of his, thoughtful before breaking into a shit eating grin. "Poison! You got a poison coat in that stuff that you're immune to. For emergency! Niiiice Boss!" It had made Loki flush, a pleased flush though. That HE had recognized it for what it was.

The Iron Bull.

The name alone sent warmth through him, though Loki had tried to avoid the other qunari as best he could.

It wasn't that he was scared of the man, Ben-Hassrath or not. It was the way Bull made him FEEL when that intense eye looked at him, crinkled in the corners with laughter. Little butterflies or raging brontos in his stomach depending on the length of the gaze.

There wasn't exactly many who would take a qunari to bed, the few times Loki had indulged it had been with either fellow vashoth's or a brave human here and there. Not many of the latter though.

Loki imagined it was the exotic tint of it which had drawn them to the qunari.

The way his horns curled like ram horns but covered in gold and silver with designs, his practically white hair pulled back and braided into a tail that tickled at Loki's shoulder blades and practically poisonous green eyes that matched the green sheen on his lips drawing them in despite the scarring covering his face.

And underneath, perhaps the idea of having a 'savage' qunari mage in their bed.

Loki sighed that and shook his head clear.

How savage he actually was, well that was up for debate. Considering he preferred spending time at libraries and book shops and had a penance for silk undershirts from Orlais and long baths with good soap, he felt he was more civilized then a lot of the people who actually hired his mercenary band.

'Let it go Loki. Let it go. Lets just...lets dig out that box of chocolate you hid under the bed and the book Cassandra gave you and settle in. Perhaps I can have enough peace for some me time.' He thought hopefully before slipping up the stairs to his room.

"So, Listen. I've caught the hints. I get what you've been saying."

Loki almost jumped out of his skin, staring at the bed where Iron Bull was sitting, watching the Inquisitor with a calm expression with his hands on his knees.

"You want to ride the Bull."

Feeling blood rush to his olive toned skin, Loki stared speechlessly at Bull as the man got up, Adaar taking a half step back while swallowing heavily, feeling a mite intimidated by the other while staring at him.

"Can't say I blame you." The Bull continued, moving towards Loki carefully, as if he might be a skittish animal. "But I'm not sure you know what you're asking for. Not sure if you're ready."

That stung a bit Loki had to admit. So he answered with more bravado then he was actually feeling. Or well, a lot more bravado then he was feeling, keeping his voice even somehow. "Oh, I'm ready for it."

Bull must have caught something from his tone by the way the other qunari was smiling. "See you say that, but...you really don't know what that means."

"So why don't you show me." Loki challenged, staring at the other with his green eyes.

Bull moved instantly, backing the smaller and younger qunari against the wall while gathering his wrists and pinning them above Loki's head, pressing his full warm body against the others.

Loki couldn't have stopped the gasp that escaped him if he had wanted to. It had never occurred to him exactly how big Iron Bull actually was even compared to Loki and now his eyes were widening in shock as he could feel everything through the layers of clothes he and Bull wore. He could feel how the other was both taller and broader then him, the heat of the Bull, the flexing of muscles, smell the muskiness that he only caught if Bull ran ahead and the wind was right and the feel of...

He felt a shiver go down his spine. Bull was enormous, even now, flaccid.

"Last chance." Bull rumbled into his ear, eye on him, feeling the tremble that ran through Adaars body.

"...W-Wont you please...stay?" Loki managed to whisper out, fear and excitement twisting in his stomach, images playing in his mind of exactly what Bull could do to him, what made the other qunari think that Loki wasn't 'ready' as the other had put it.

The surprised and mild smile crossing Bull's face made Loki relax a bit before giving a slight yelp as the other qunari lifted him, carrying him to the bed and dropping him onto it, Loki sprawling out in surprise before rising up on his elbows to stare at Bull only for the other to place a mangled hand on his chest and push him right back down as he put one knee beside Adaar's hip, regarding him, evaluating just what to do, his hand feeling the mages heartbeat underneath.

It seemed to please the other, feeling how everything was making Loki react, the others pulse and heartbeat.

"Steady Boss." He murmured, finally finding what he was looking for before he leaned down and in, his free hand coming up and wiping the remains of green of full lips, thumbing thoughtfully at a scar close to Loki's lips before he finally kissed Loki.

It was not a gentle kiss. It was demanding, coaxing and domineering, urging Loki to give in to Bull and let Bull show the other what he could do.

He had a moment of hesitation, a moments thought of fighting Bull for dominance, a moment of wanting to be in control. And then it sputtered out like a fire deprived of air, Loki's arms coming up around Bull's muscled thick neck as he gave in.

He was rewarded with a pleased growl that made his lips tingle not unlike the poison he spread on his lips before Bull fully joined him on the bed, the warrior pinning the mage down with his warm body as he devoured Loki's mouth, hands finding the clasps of the blue coat Vivienne and Josephine had managed to replace the beige outfit with. Apparently Vivienne had pulled in some personal favors from Orlais to get Loki a full wardrobe and look presentable as she said.

Which would explain the care Bull was taking in removing the clothes so not to rip it.

Makers breath, he was not going to be the one at fault if that coat tore and Vivienne found out!

But once that coat was gone and the other pulled back to look at him, Loki felt so very bare in front of Bull despite the other wandering around bare chested most of the time, Loki did not and to be shirtless in front of someone like Bull made him feel...bashful.

Fingers cupped his chin and turned his back, green eyes meeting one intense grey one.

"Pretty." Bull murmured. "Pretty mage."

Crimson color curled up Loki's chest, neck, ears and face. "I-"

"No. You're pretty. But if you prefer a different word...handsome then. A handsome little mage with soft hands." Bull chuckled before stifling any words Loki might have with his lips, this kiss no less domineering but gentler then the first one as he continued undressing, a strong arm sliding under the small of Loki's back to tug him up, grey skin heating olive tanned as he pulled the smaller qunari up to divest him fully of the coat and throw it to the side in a crumpled mess.

A free hand ran along Loki's side, rough finger pads teasing sensitive sides as they explored down to a hip before Bull once again pulled back, further this time so tanned arms had to fall away from his neck, the qun agents focus this time on boots, unlacing and getting rid of them in a even fashion as he expected Loki to just lay there, watching.

"Bull..."

"Shush. Let me give you what you need." Bull rumbled at him, his eyes flashing to meet the Inquisitors eyes before focusing back on the boots, getting them undone and dropped to the side before his hands went up to the the line of Loki's pants, a thick finger teasing the skin right under, the warrior smirking lightly as he stopped at the trail of white curls that lined downwards.

"I did wonder if you matched." He teased lightly. Then he looked seriously at Loki, his hand resting on the lacing of the beige pants.

'Permission. He's looking for permission.' Loki's hazy mind supplied and he swallowed before nodding, flushed cheeks somehow turning redder at the lazy smirk that was shot at him.

Bull undid the laces quickly, pulling down the breeches and underwear quickly, leaving Loki as bare as the day he was born in front of the other qunari. Exposed to the others viewing pleasure.

Once again Loki looked away, not wanting to see the others judgment of how he looked. He knew he was fit but he was nothing like Bull, Blackwall or even Cassandra. He was a mage, his focused was in learning spells, not swinging a sw-

There was a possessive growl and then Loki gasped as Bull buried his face in his neck, sniffing and nipping at the tendons of Loki's throat, sharp teeth causing pain before followed by a tongue that soothed.

A strong hand gripped Loki's muscled thigh and urged it up and over Bull's thigh, exposing the other in ways he didn't want to think about. Couldn't think about it with Bull so intently mushing up his mind with tongue and teeth and little suctions along his neck and collarbone.

His mind forced him to think though, that Bull was still wearing his pants.

"B-Bull." He panted out, giving a startled mewl as thick fingers pinched and rolled a nipple between them. "Pants?" He got out, the word choked in a moan.

"Don't worry about it Boss." Bull chuckled huskily into a pointed ear. "Let me take care of everything." The hand abandoned the stiffened nub, leaving Loki bereft of the touch and provoking a mewl from the tanned throat as Bull took his wrists and pulled them upwards.

The feel of silk against his wrist gave him pause though and Loki pushed his horns down into the bed as he looked upwards towards his wrists where Bull had slipped a scarves around them, tying them to the headboard.

"Bull I-"

"Shh, trust me Loki." Bull rumbled before nibbling on the very tip of a flushed ear.

Loki tested the silken blue restraint, recognizing it as a scarf. He could tear it if he wanted to, he'd have no problem with that even if he wasn't a warrior like Bull. Both he and Bull knew that. He glanced to his side to see Bull watching him.

Oh.

Bull had picked the scarf on purpose. Should Loki really need to get away.

He looked back at the scarf.

'Trust me Loki.'

The mage swallowed before relaxing, trusting Bull even though he was peeking away bashfully, unsure of the heat that was spreading through him. No one had ever tied him up. Not like this, not for THIS.

It wasn't like it was a practice Loki had never heard of. Maker knew how many brothels the mercenary group had bribed to stay at when they couldn't take in to a inn. But Loki had never indulged in it, never trusted anyone enough to indulge in it.

He chanced a glance at Bull again only to see the man smiling broadly at him, at the way Adaar had surrendered to Bull.

"Good boy." He murmured before moving back to a untouched nipple, teasing it into a peak like he had done the other.

Heat spread through Loki and he moaned. But if it was the words, the actions or the silk keeping his hands out of play that was the cause, well that was up for debate.

Bull would have chuckled if he wasn't so busy exploring Adaar's body, teasing life and reactions out of different spots of stimulation, nose twitching as the scent of sweat and musk rose from the squirming Vashoth.

Right now was not the time for words. Now as the time for action, for finding those spots that even Loki might not know existed.

To give him what he needed.


	2. Provide

"Bull, could I talk to you?" Adaar had approached the other in the tavern, glancing around nervously even though no one seemed to be paying them much attention at the moment, leaving Loki a bit more relaxed about approaching the man he had searched out. Not that it was particularly hard to find the Iron Bull most of the time.

Usually he could be found in the tavern, out in the sparring ring or in his room if not out on a mission somewhere. The occasional time he would be with someone he had come to know but that was rare as usually he meet up with them in the tavern anyhow.

"Sure Boss." The other grinned at him with white teeth before getting up, leaving his tankard behind while giving Krem a wave as he followed the Inquisitor towards the castle.

Walking behind him gave Bull the perfect spot to eye the others backside, smirking slightly as he remembered just how perfect those globes looked underneath the trousers the Inquisitor wore. Loki was fit, that much was certain, a slight muscle tone to him that was just perfect and mouth watering for someone who enjoyed looking.

Though Bull's hands itched to touch too. But that was up to Loki. Everything was up to Loki now, what Loki wanted and accepted. Though Bull had pegged him to come a week earlier to talk to him about it. But the other had lasted two full weeks, pretending nothing had happened though flushing each time he as much as glanced at Bull. Now he had finally asked to talk to Bull.

So Bull followed, intent on hearing out the other.

The nobles in the hall gossiped of course, watching the two qunaries go to the private room of the Inquisitor but both ignored it. Bull because he didn't care what they thought and whispered behind their hands to each other and Adaar because...well honestly he was getting used to being talked about.

It was not like the nobles could really know what was happening behind closed doors anyhow.

So he lead the leader of the Chargers through the door, the halls and up the stairs without any issue.

Bull stepped around him, eyeing Adaar with a small smile. "What's going on Boss?" As if the horned giant didn't have a clue heh. But he'd leave it up to the other. If Adaar wanted to run and pretend nothing had happened, that was up to him. But if the other was up for more, if he needed more then Bull could scratch that need.

Adaar fumbled with the words in his head, nervously licking at his for once not green coated lips. "We need to talk about what happened between us." He started, watching Bull closely for his reaction. He however was not a Ben-Hassrath or a spy master and could not read the other like a open book.

"Oh, that. Sure. What's on your mind?" Bull offered, amused at the way Loki was trying to read him, a slight frown pulling on the scars in the others face.

"Nobody has ever done that to me before. I...enjoyed it." Loki offered, glancing away before looking back quickly at Bull when the other gave a small rumble of amusement. "Of course you did. Ben-Hassrath training, remember? Grew up learning to manipulate people."

He moved towards the chair in front of the desk, talking as he went. "When its a hostile target, you give them what they want." He sat down, watching the Inquisitor closely as he rested one mangled hand on his own knee. "But when its someone you care about, you give them what they need."

Loki shifted at that and at how closely Bull was watching him, weighing every move the mage took with a clever mind.

"I, uh...so if I agree, how does this...work?" He asked, feeling kind of silly for asking but needing to know what exactly Bull was offering him. What was going to happen. Last time he had been totally unprepared, unsure of what was going to happen.

This time he wanted to know.

"Outside this room, nothing changes. You're the Inquisitor. You're the boss." Bull said seriously, needing Loki to know this. "I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe."

Loki swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. That was good to know at least.

"If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say 'Katoh' and its over. No question asked."

"Its a little unnerving that you have this down to a system." Adaar gave a little nervous laugh, rubbing his neck awkwardly, feeling butterflies in his stomach, or perhaps ravens by the punch of their wings.

Bull smiled a little at that. "Systems are comfortable. And my goal..." The mercenary leader stood slowly, peering down into Loki's eyes. "Is for you to get very comfortable."

That tone of voice, the way Bull said them, it drove heat into Loki's bone, memories of last time flickering through his brain and causing a slow burn in the pit of his stomach. "Take me." He said, his voice to eager even for his own ears and causing his blush to flame up his sun tanned skin, setting a light up his neck, cheeks and ears.

"Can do." Bull smiled, reaching out and cupping the others left cheek and jaw in a hand, giving Loki a swift kiss on the lips before moving to scrape his lips over the others whiskered jawline and then down his neck, his free hand going to Loki's hip to hold him in place, grip firm but not painful.

The mage gave a low sigh of pleasure and reached up, his hands resting on Bull's shoulders before making a discontent noise when he touched the leather on the left shoulder, feeling the harness instead of warm skin like he wanted to.

He reached to undo it only to give a small gasp of surprise as Bull swiftly moved his hand of his hip and took Loki's wrists instead, the Bull giving a small rumbling growl against his throat. "No." He murmured firmly. "Not unless I say so."

In this room, Bull gave the orders. And all Loki had to do was submit and surrender to the others care and touches.

He felt a shiver climb his spine and then nodded, letting out a breath as he let go of control, feeling the other smile against his throat. Bull gave the throat a small nip, one he knew would blossom into a small hicky before soothingly licking it, liking the small whine that rose from the others throat.

He let go of the others wrists and stepped back, eyeing him as Loki blinked owlishly at him, confused as to why Bull had moved away. "Strip." He rumbled out.

He smirked at the squeak the other let out an raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'Why couldn't he just have backed me to the bed and undressed me there like last time?' Loki thought, feeling vaguely embarrassed as he undid the clasps of his shirt so he could pull it of, the marks from last time faded over the two weeks it had taken him to approach Bull again.

His skin may have healed it but Bull obviously remembered where the marks had been, if the way he was glancing at spots with a smirk curled around his lips. It made Loki blush horribly as he dropped his coat on a chair and then moved on to get his boots off.

Underneath the others scrutiny, heat blistered happily through his body and Loki thought for one horrid moment he was going to moan just from being watched by the other. He didn't though and managed to drop the boots at the beds side, standing in hits trousers in front of Bull. Now the Inquisitor hesitated.

"All of it." Bull murmured, his voice low, not giving Loki a out. Not this time.

Loki swallowed and unlaced the pants slowly before pushing them down his hips and thighs, getting them off and kicking them aside as he stood there in just his smallcloth. 'He's seen you nude before, its no big deal.' He thought, his hands trembling a bit as he pushed the smallclothes down, leaving himself bare in front of Bull.

"There we go, good boy." Bull chuckled, a little knowing smirk curling his lips at the way Loki flushed. 'He likes being praised, good.'

Bull undid the harness, dropping it aside as he moved closer to Loki, reaching out and pulling him close again to devour the others lips that left Loki curling his toes and feeling breathless as he brought his hands up, fingers pausing on scars to test their texture.

And there were so many scars, some rough and raised, some smoother into Iron Bull's grey skin.

Bull rumbled against the others lips, approving of the soft mage hands exploring, obviously the other wanted to know and experience. Bull would let him as he backed the other towards the bed like last time, still intent on stealing the others air from his lungs.

Loki grunted as he felt the bed frame against his knees and then gave a short yelp as Bull pushed him back to sit on the decorated bed that Josephine had gotten set up, peering up at the other with a sharp flush as he realized he was perfectly angled to Bull's groin with the height he was now sitting at.

"Undo my belt my little mage." Bull chuckled, obviously guessing what the other was thinking.

"Not little." Adaar argued quietly while reaching out and undoing the clasp of Iron Bull's impressive belt, fingers feeling what was hidden inside those pants as they brushed against the fabric while working the belt.

"Compared to me Adaar, most are small. And if I call you little, would it really be that bad?" The warrior teased, the telling silence from the mage dropping the belt all the confirmation he needed. "Now the pants." Bull urged.

Loki did so without argument, tugging down the large pants.

Bull was not fully hard, the half erect cock perking up a bit as Loki watched. He licked his lips unconsciously and peered up at the other, green eyes slightly hooded from the emotions the other inspired in him.

He meet Bull's grey one, resting his hands on Bull's thighs as he waited for the next instruction, wondering how pulling down the others pants when Bull was still wearing boots and the brace would help.

"Well then, since you're there, how about showing me what you can do with your mouth?" Bull chuckled huskily.

Now this, this Loki could do as he slid his hands to cup the large cock with his hands, giving it a little stroke and pulling the foreskin down before leaning in and kissing the tip gently, trying to judge just how sensitive Bull was before getting to work.

Bull settled a hand in the others white hair, rubbing his scalp with blunt nails as Loki started slowly licking the hardening length, not pausing when he felt a little tug in his hair or when tresses of hair brushed his shoulder, Bull having tugged the string in his braid lose.

"Good." Bull murmured, his voice low as Loki finally took the head of his erection in his mouth, green eyes peering up at him as he gave slow sucks as his hands held the base of the heavy length that was just growing harder and harder.

The white haired mage felt a bit of a ache in his jaw as he took more and more in, not wanting to disappoint Bull as he worked slowly so not to gag himself. And Bull seemed to appropriate it by the way he was starting to breath. Heavily and through his nose, short pants.

Despite the hand in his hair, Bull was not trying to guide Loki, something the slighter qunari was appreciating more then he could set in to words at the current moment. He couldn't take this any faster then he was, not with the massive girth and length of the others cock.

Loki pressed his tongue against the underside of the heavy thing, tongue teasing the large vein while giving a slightly harder suck, feeling the other throb in his mouth.

"That's it my pretty mage. Damn, if I knew you could do this, I would have asked you to demonstrate it last time." Bull groaned deeply, cupping the back of the others white head and rubbing his scalp again with his rough finger pads, closing his eyes a bit before glancing down, watching Loki as he struggled, hollowing out his cheeks to do his best, sweat gathering on his brow from the work he was doing.

And then Loki managed to work Bull all the way to the root, his nose buried in the dark curls, harsh breaths disturbing them as Loki struggled to breath through his nose, hands on Bull's thighs for support. The mages untouched erection throbbed among the white curls as he did, shuddering against the merc leader.

"Easy." Bull growled, feeling the others throat convulse around him, struggling, the way he gripped at Bull's thighs in some desperation. "Ease of Loki, don't choke yourself." He hissed, struggling against a orgasm he didn't want to let happen just yet.

Pulling back, Loki panted hard, struggling to get as much air as he could down into his lungs, a slim strand of saliva connecting his bruised red and plump lips to Bull's impressive cock for a few moments before it too broke.

It got a curse from Bull before the other gestured for Loki to move further up the bed, letting Bull sit down to get rid of the brace, boots and pants before joining Loki, quickly sliding between parted toned thighs as he used his body to pin the other to the bed, hands finding wrists where Bull settled his thumbs on the pulse point, feeling the quickening of it keenly as he grounded lightly against the other, feeling the arousal pressed against him.

Loki groaned, closing his eyes as he felt the other settle on top of him. "F-For a man your size, you move damn quickly." He rasped out, the smell of musk overpowering his nose. He got a low chuckle in return, Bull just taking a few moments to enjoy the closeness before leaning in properly and nipping at Loki's throat. "Rules." He murmured.

"W-What?" Adaar grunted, shifting.

"My rules. First, what's your watch word?" Bull stopped to look at Loki's green eyes. It was important for him to know that if Loki did reach a stop, he remembered that word.

"K-Katoh?" Was offered unsurely.

"Good. Second, no cumming without permission."

There was a throb down by their waist that made Bull grin ferally even as Loki spluttered. "What!?"

"You heard me."

"But Bull, how am I-"

"You can always beg." Iron Bull smirked. "I actually like begging. And you..." He nipped at Loki's throat for a point, getting a moan out of the other. "Would sound delicious begging to cum."

The smaller qunari shuddered heavily and looked at Bull with hooded eyes. "Any other rules?" He mumbled, unable to blush any darker then he already was, hid mind worried about just how close Bull could bring him to a orgasm.

"No magic on purpose. I understand that when you're excited, things can happen but nothing on purpose. You have your safe word should anything be wrong." Well, that rule was understandable, so Loki just nodded at that one.

"Failure to follow the rules results in punishment Loki." Bull murmured seriously and Loki shivered a bit, wondering what kind of punishment the other was thinking about and not sure he ever wanted to find out.

"Do you have any rules of your own? Anything you DON'T want to happen in here?" Bull rubbed a wrist slowly, watching Loki as the younger man thought that over before shaking his head. "I-I don't know, I haven't, I mean...I don't know? I know your rules though?" The other offered nervously. Loki had never engaged in this kind of sex before, so he would take the warrior's lead in this.

Bull smiled in satisfaction that the other got the rules down to pat and nodded in understanding to Loki's lack of experiance before reaching for his pants and tugging them over, sticking a large hand into a pocket and rummaging.

Green eyes watched curiously before he turned bright red at what the other pulled out. "D-Did you know I was going to talk to you, about this?" He squeaked, trying to clear his throat of the high tone.

Bull pulled the coil of green silk up and the bottle of oil, smirking at the other. "Not exactly, I expected you a week earlier to be honest but I decided I could as well carry this around." He confessed while holding out his hand for one of Loki's arms as he dropped the glass bottle to the side so he could focus on this task first.

Slowly giving the bigger man a wrist, Loki watched, swallowing as Bull started slowly lacing the green silk around his wrist, slowly down to his elbow and then back up to the fingers. The silky fabric glided against his skin and provoked a tiny shiver from the pit of his stomach as he watched Bull slip it around the Orlesian headboards many features, securing it and pulling Loki's arm up so his fingers brushed against it before Bull moved on to the other, repeating the pattern slowly until Loki's arms were both pulled up firmly, exposing the white tufts underneath his armpits.

'How is it that something so simple can leave me a bit breathless?' Loki thought vaguely, feeling the throbbing from down below. He tested it carefully when Bull finished and flushed at how it pulled on the muscles in his arms before he looked at Bull who smirked. "You can pull on these if you want, they are a lot stronger then the scarf."

One grey eye roamed his body, the smirk never leaving his face even as it got a lustier edge to it. "You have no idea how good you look, like a package waiting for me to open up." He rumbled deeply, his voice dripping with carnal hunger that sent Loki's nerves a glow.

"Bull, please?" He offered up when the other only watched him, big hands resting on bound tanned arms.

"Please what?" Bull teased, trailing his fingers down the bound arms, to heated sides and stopping at hips to squeeze them. "Please fuck you? Please bury myself so deep inside you that all you can think about is my massive cock? Please leave all the little marks that your advisors can't see but you can feel?"

Loki moaned at that, pressing his head and horns back into the pillows as he arched into the hands on him, the sun from the windows glittering of his horns as he did. "Yes, yes, all of those and more." He whispered out roughly, shuddering, practically twitching underneath the touches as Bull laughed and leaned in, attacking Loki's neck, his hand hitching one olive thigh up to rest the knee in the crook of Bull's elbow.

"Its a pity I can't keep you like this all the time. Nobles have no idea what they're missing out on do they, how far that olive tanned skin of yours spreads underneath your clothes. How much of it actually pinkens when you blush." Bull growled roughly, his free hand reaching for the earlier discarded bottle.

He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it aside. It wasn't a huge bottle and he'd need all the oil anyhow. Bull knew better then to use to little and hurt Loki, Loki didn't have to hurt anymore then he wanted to, not with Bull.

Loki let out a mewl, something he would later deny, when he heard the popping of the cork, green eyes focusing on Bull's hand eagerly. The leg that was not caught by the other spread to give Bull more space, shameless in his need as his arousal wept with pleasure.

"Such a eager thing." Bull rumbled approvingly, coating the fingers the arm he was using to hold Adaar's leg up, sliding one finger in slowly, breaching the muscle ever so slowly which was rewarded with a low hiss from Loki, the mage closing his eyes at the slight burn.

And then he moaned as Bull wrapped his sizable hand around a lightly flagging arousal, thumb teasing the slit and spreading precum around as he stroked and teased the tip. Blood rushed firmly back to it and Loki's hisses were turned into moans, the slighter man barely noticing how the finger inside of him was moving and wiggling around.

And then a roar of pleasure crackled through his body not unlike a electricity spell, Loki giving a cry of pleasure as his legs spasmed, Bull having crooked his finger against his prostate, roughly teasing it before pulling his finger away from it, a second one invading Loki's body with shiny oil coating it.

Through the hazy sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, Loki could hear Bull growling lightly into his ears, telling Loki just how good he sounded when he was loud, how good it felt when Loki squeezed down TIGHT on his fingers, how Loki's muscles fluttered.

Bull didn't allow the smaller man to collect himself, continuing to brush against his prostate with his fingers while spreading the other man open, the hand on Loki's prick manipulating it expertly, teasing the sensitive glands and veins.

Loki felt his balls tighten and draw up and whimpered in shock, remembering Bull's rules. "B-Bull, I can't, stop..." He panted harshly.

Bull chuckled but didn't stop. "Yes Loki?" He growled down at him, feeling pleased at the way the other shuddered at his tone.

"I can't, I'm gonna cum if you...oh please Bull." Loki whimpered, holding onto the shreds of his control.

"No." Bull squeezed a bit around him, feeling the others muscles jerk in shock and pleasure.

"But how am I-ack!" Loki whimpered in shock, Bull giving him a harsh squeeze around the base of his erection. "You'll learn control of course." The other growled before letting go, sliding his hand on the inside of Loki's thigh, pushing on it to spread him a bit more.

The squeeze did help though, starving of the orgasm that had built up so desperately in Loki's loins. So that was something, he wouldn't embarrass himself quite yet.

Panting hard, He looked up at Bull with his green eyes wide, the pupil blown up with the heady emotions he was feeling, his mouth a bit open as he panted for air, the breathes coming in short puffs of needy breaths that was mixed in with groans and moans as Bull continued stretching him out, getting the other ready for the girth that was about to enter him in not that long.

"Bull..." Loki whispered the name like a prayer and Bull growled, pushing in a third, keeping onto his own control as his nose flared. "You have no idea what kind of effect you can have on someone, if you knew, you'd be flushing all the time. I'm tempted to tell you just to see your olive tanned skin red all the time." He licked his lips, giving a savage grin at the way Loki moaned and twitched.

Thrusting his fingers deeply, Bull leaned down to tease perky nipples into hard buds, teeth and tongue doing all the work he needed as he provoked more sounds from the man under him, wanting to make him beg but knowing that Loki might not be quite ready for it. He would be, with time and patience if they continued this.

So he focused on making two tiny buds into hard pebbles on the others chest, chuckling at the moans and twitches it rewarded him with even as he slowed his fingers to pull them out of the other.

It left Loki feeling strangely empty and he let out a embarrassingly loud mewl of loss. Bull didn't leave him time to become flustered about the sound though, only lifting the leg he still had in the crook of his elbow a bit higher as he guided himself in, pushing against that pulsing wrinkle with the blunt head of his arousal.

It burned a bit, pushing inside him slow and steady and Loki gave a low cry, hands gripping into the green silk as he pushed his head back again, exposing his throat and neck for Bull, his adam's apple bobbing as he struggled. Bull took the opportunity offered, leaning in to distract as he was steadily invading the other.

Teeth nibbled and sucked on marks from earlier, working them into a darker color as large hands held onto the mages hips, keeping the jerking body as still as possible, the grip sure to leave fingerprint shaped bruises the next day.

"Steady." He hissed against the smooth expanse of skin, nipping at a red mark that was sure to purple up with Bull's treatment of it.

"B-Bul-ah!" He cried out sharply, feeling the large cock brush up against THAT spot, teasing his prostate and he shuddered harder then ever, clenching. It seemed to be what Bull had been looking for, the other once again pulling and thrusting against him, filling Loki up and brushing that spot.

Fire was alive in his body, causing the mage to jerk and writhe against the bed and Bull, stuck between a rock and a hard place, his length throbbing between them. It wouldn't take much. He knew that, his dazed mind telling him urgently how close he was.

"Bull!" He cried out, desperate. "I need, I gotta, please" He babbled out, getting a answering growl and tightening of hands on his hips in response, the Bull lifting his head enough to look at the Inquisitor, watching the desperation in the others eyes, the way he panted, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple to his ear closest to Bull.

"Do it, come on my big dick." He snarled, his tone practically savage, into Loki's ear as he jammed into the smaller man, his large cock hitting Loki's prostate dead on.

Loki screamed his release, coating his own stomach as his dick throbbed and spluttered out all that had gathered in his balls, Bull not slowing down as the others body grew tight around him, dragging the other qunari cursing and groaning into his own orgasm, Loki vaguely feeling hot wetness inside of himself as his mind floated around before it shut down, leaving him panting mess under the others bulk.

He came too as he felt a soft cloth between his thighs and arse cheeks, groaning a bit at the feeling of oversensitive skin being touched.

"Steady, as much as I enjoy watching you drip with me, being clean in bed is a better feeling when you're exhausted Loki." Bull rumbled, smirking a bit at the embarrassed whine that escaped the still bound man, green eyes peering at him dazedly.

"When..." Loki gave a ragged noise, taking a deep breath before continuing to talk. "When did you get up?"

"Few moments ago, you were out of it, didn't think you could get this pent up boss." Bull chuckled as he dropped the moist flannel to the side, the other reaching up to undo the restraints around his arms with care, rubbing sore muscles as they came lose. "You did good though. All warm and eager under me."

His spent member gave a twitch at that and Loki shifted. "Oh...thank you?" He mumbled awkwardly, flushing as Bull chuckled.

"Don't think to much about it. A good night rest now, you're going to be sore in the morning, it takes time to adjust to something large." Bull smirked as he freed the other and rubbed the sore muscles there, testing the fingers to make sure Loki was fine.

He then laid down, shifting the pillows a bit around to support his horns and head before pulling Loki against him, feeling the other settle against his side, Loki's horn settled over his arm so his head could rest on the arm with sweat slicked white hair teasing the grey skin, a olive arm resting on Bull's chest.

"You're...you're staying?" Loki asked quietly, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice as the other tucked some of the white hair behind a sharp ear.

"Of course." Bull rubbed Loki's lower back, trying to sooth muscles that were sure to be sore in the morning.

"What you need, I provide."

* * *

So, I haven't really gotten any feedback on my story. I have this chapter done though and I figured I might as well update it. I'd appriciate some feedback though, so I know if I should continue this or not.


	3. Pay Attention

He should have paid attention.

But Loki's mind had been elsewhere. His mind had been on Bull, worries curling in his stomach. It had been less then a week since the Qun had reached out to them for a alliance. Normally Loki would have told them to stick it.

But they had been clever of course.

They had used Bull to deliver the message. Bull who Loki cared for. Bull who made odd things happen in the others stomach and his heart pound extra hard.

And so he had agreed to meet up at least. Had told Bull straight out though that he didn't trust the qunaries or believed the offer. The Qun was not a peaceful converter if refused and to give them a foothold in Thedas seemed dangerous.

But so was letting red lyrium into Minrathous. So he had agreed.

And then everything had gone terrible. Loki still didn't believe that the Ben-Hassrath had been unaware of the backups but he would not tell Bull that. This mission had been as much a hand of alliance as it had been a test for Bull he figured.

At least the Chargers were still alive.

But Bull was Tal-Vashoth. He knew that hurt the other even if he couldn't understand it, not being part of the Qun himself.

He still remembered watching the dreadnought come in, Cassandras hesitant question to it sinking and he himself snorting, telling her that Qunari dreadnoughts did not sink, Bull silent before them as he stared at it before shielding his face as it blew up.

At least Bull seemed mostly good about it. Or perhaps he was losing himself into work to avoid it.

Loki wasn't sure which and thinking about in the middle of a fight was a bad idea.

Which might have lead on to what had happened.

So Loki should have had his eyes on the fight, on all the members of the fight. But no, of course not, his mind had focused on the archers, throwing spells at them so the bandits arrows would not hit any of his group, Loki's green eyes narrowed on them.

He was wholly unprepared for the bandit with the shield charging him down, giving a cry of pain as the shield caught his face and jarred him of his feet, making him drop his barriers as blood poured from a cut the shield left behind.

"Loki! Look out!" He heard the shout but turned to slow, his confusion blooming in pain that seemed to originate from his back, his companion yell for him even as his knees hit the ground, staff dropped to the muddy ground of Crest Wood, all breath having left him as his mind struggled to understand what had happened.

'Assassin?' He felt himself wonder as his hands grasped the ground, swallowing heavily as blackness tickled at the corner of his eyes.

()()()()

Loki went down. He went DOWN.

Blighted voids, that was not suppose to happen!

The mage had taken a charge head on, the bandit coming between Cassandra and Iron Bull defenses to quickly for them to stop her from charging at the Inquisitor. The warrior held her shield high and hit Loki hard and fast, Bull able to tell even from a distance that the mages barriers had dropped in his dazed confusion, blood quickly dripping from a cut below the others left eye.

"Loki! Look out!" He heard himself yell, heart in his throat.

Behind the qunari mage a rouge burst from the shadows of his fade cloak, sharp pointy daggers planting into a vulnerable back. Breath escaped the Inquisitor but no noise as his poison green eyes widened in shock, staff falling from numb fingers as he fell, knees burying themselves in the mud as their owner struggled with consciousness.

Loki's hands joined his hands on the ground before he thumped to the floor, passing out.

"Blighted nug shit, hang on Boss!" Varric aimed Bianca with precision, eyes narrowed on the assassin only to come to short as Bull did his name sake pride, charging like a mad ox, giving the ax in his hands one ferocious swipe that cleaved the man apart, the great ax going through the collarbone with crushing force and out the hip, the bandit giving a shocked gurgle before falling over.

"Well shit." Varric cursed and turned his weapon on the other bandits who were doing their best to escape from the raging mercenary leader.

Cassandra took the chance to race to the fallen member of their group, sheathing her sword but keeping her shield prepared just in case any enemy had lingered. Unlikely though with the way Bull had scared them off of. She turned him around on his back, hoping she wasn't antagonizing the wounds.

Shaking, glove covered fingers quickly pushed against the mages neck, checking, feeling...

A pulse, slow and weakened but there.

"We need to get Adaar to the camp! They'll have someone competent with healing there." She shouted, looking up as thumping steps came over, Bull suddenly there.

"Seeker its a 20 minute run back to the last one." Varric argued as Bull bent down and scooped the mage up, one arm going under knees and the other under Loki's upper back.

"We have no other choice Varric, I do not know anything but basic bandaging and I do not believe you do either." She said harshly.

"Its a 10 minute run if I do it." Bull growled and took of, leaving the other two behind, not about to wait on the two to finish arguing. "Just take his staff with you!" Boots splattered up mud on already stained pants as he carried Loki, good eye focused on the road he had to take, his body pushing him to go as fast as he could.

'Damn you Loki! I'm not losing you too!' Losing the Qun had been one thing, losing those he had come to care for, his men or Loki in the same month?

Bull needed this anchor to keep him steady and sane.

()()()()

It ached. That was his first thought as he opened his eyes slowly to stare at the brown sky over him.

Wait, brown sky?

Loki blinked slowly, trying to understand why he was hurting so badly, why this place smelled of elfroot and why the roof was brown.

He had been...the bandits!

Loki pushed to sit up only to give a choked cry of pain that seemed to explode like a grenade over his back, falling back as white hot rivers spasms tried to destroy him and sent white spots into his eyes.

His shout had alerted someone that he was awake though and Loki was vaguely aware of someone carefully pinning him from thrashing more.

"Steady there boss, steady." Loki looked towards the voice and swallowed as a blond head came into view. "Varric?" He asked confusedly, voice rough as he squinted up at the other through one good eye and one swollen, the cut underneath still healing. Around his midsection was carefully placed bandages to prevent the wounds on his back from worsening.

"Yeah, good to see you awake, we been really worried." Varric smiled at him, hiding that deep sheathed fear that the other wouldn't wake under his smile.

Loki frowned at him and glanced around again. "Where...where are we?" Last he remembered, they had been at the outskirts of Crestwood and they had gotten attacked after they left the Keep, on their way back to Skyhold.

"A half days ride away from Skyhold. You took a pair of daggers to the back Loki so you been out for four days now." Varric sighed. "We got a cart and set it up so we could transport you back without doing more damage to you after a healer took a look at you and bandaged you up. Said it would be fine as long as we kept you as still as possible. Got a nice blue eye too."

"Oh." The Inquisitor swallowed. He vaugely remembered what had happened now and his back itched with healing wounds. "...Where is Bull?" He glanced around, his stomach burning a bit at the thought of the other not being there.

"Tiny? Cassandra and him went ahead to make sure the road was safe to travel for the moment. If you had woken up half a our earlier he would have been jogging beside the cart, following you. He hardly left your side since the attack. You know, he really cares about you."

That got a smile out of the injured oxman. "That's...good to know. You wouldn't happen to have a painkiller potion would you?" He looked back to Varric.

"Yeah, hold on, the healer sent a few with us for when you woke up, just in case. Elfroot and some stuff I don't really want to think about." The dwarf chuckled, getting one of the bottles from where they had stashed them in the cart.

He helped Loki hold his head up a bit and held the bottle to his mouth, watching the injured man drink the whole thing before settling him back down, dragging the covers up to his chin. "Try to sleep a bit yeah? Bianca and me will keep a eye on things." He grinned down at the other.

"Yeah...alright...wait, who's driving the cart?"

"Oh, I was until you woke up, don't worry, we have things in hand." Varric soothed.

Loki peered at him before sighing and nodding, closing his eyes to try and sleep properly. His last thought before he fell asleep was about Bull, how Bull cared.

The storyteller watched him for a bit before moving to the front to grab the reins again, sighing to himself. "Tiny's going to be so annoyed he missed you being awake." He mumbled, carefully getting the horses back into a trot, the soldiers around getting a move on it when he did.

Having a injured and unable to defend himself Inquisitor in a cart was just a recipe for bad things to happen so Charter at Caer Bronach had sent a small troop of soldiers with to guard and protect him along with Bull and the other two.

It was the smartest thing really, somehow, people had gotten wind of it and several groups had attacked their group. None got close to the cart though, not with Bull prowling like a injured tiger, his good eye on everything and everyone when he wasn't checking on Loki.

"Talk about the sun and it shines. Shit." Varric sighed as he saw Bull approaching with Cassandra right behind.

"Varric, why have you stopped?" The Nevarran warrior peered at him, a frown furrowing her sharp face.

"Well, Loki was awake an-"

"Awake?" Bull was there.

"Was. He was. He woke up enough to talk a bit and get a painkiller. But yeah. He was awake enough to talk. Good thing too right." He grinned at the other two.

Bull gave a deep rumble, frowning at having missed out on the other being awake. But Varric was right, the mage waking up was only a good sign and with good speed they'd be in Skyhold before nightfall. It would be good to be back and have Adaar settled in with trained healers to look at him again and rest up.

"Oh Maker, thank you." Cassandra gave a low sigh before nodding. "Very well, let us continue to Skyhold and make haste."

"Not telling me anything I haven't thought myself Seeker." Varric smiled at them.

To Skyhold!

()()()()

"I don't need a nursemaid Bull." Loki mumbled quietly, staring at the other man among all the pillows on his bed. The healers had said that they had done good job on keeping Loki both still and the wounds on his back clean and mostly healing, so the Inquisitor had just been restricted to bed rest and any food he was able to stomach.

"No but having someone help you get up and fetch food isn't someone being a nursemaid Boss." Bull offered in return, face amused. "Beside, sitting here alone won't help you heal. Now, Pawn to B-7." He moved the piece across the chess board.

Loki grumbled and glared a bit at the game board. "...I'm not really that good at chess you know."

"Which makes this a wonderful time to practice. You do want to beat Cullen, don't you?" He chuckled at the other, smiling ever so slightly. 'Sulking like a cat denied milk...you are to cute Kadan...wait...Kadan? Ah shit...'

Loki, unaware of the others thought huffed. "Queen to 7-C."

"Hmm, a bit aggressive there Boss." Bull pulled the thoughts away, focusing on the game.

"I guess. I told you Bull, I'm not terribly great at chess." He sighed before glancing at Bull from under white eyelashes. "Hey...Bull, how do qunaries show that they are serious about a relationship?" Loki asked, trying to spin it off as a light conversation.

"Hrmm? Oh, they don't. We don't have sex for love." Bull glanced at the other. "But for someone you really care about, there is a old tradition." He moved his tower. "You find a dragon tooth, break it it in half and you each wear a piece."

Loki blinked at that. He could kill a dragon. Hell, he knew he could take on the one in the Hinterlands. He was suppose to do that anyhow soon so that the dragon would stop attacking the caravans and scaring everyone.

He moved his pawn to take the tower.

"That way." Bull continued. "No matter how far apart life takes you, you're always together."

Loki blinked. "...For a way of life that doesn't put much value on love, that is one of the most hardcore and warming ways of showing you care that I have heard of."

"Oh?" Bull chuckled warmly.

"Yes. You have to find a dragon tooth, dragons are either hard to find, hard to kill or always in territories its difficult to get to...the kind of devotion that takes...well its sweet." He shrugged, hissing as that pulled on the healing wounds on his back.

"Huh, I guess you're right. Never thought of it that way." Bull smirked.

Loki tilted his head and hummed before scrowling at the board. He could already tell that Iron Bull had some kind of technique going on and that he was going to lose, blasted voids. But in the back of his mind, a soft voice asked him. 'If I got him a dragon tooth...how committed is Bull to this relationship?'

When this had all started out, Loki was aware it had been a physical thing. More a way to relieve stress, Bull wanting to help him relax.

But was it still that?

'Its not for me at least.' The mage thought as he moved his king out of harms way. 'It hasn't been just that for quite a while now.' He watched Bull.

"You really need to get better at this Loki, I'm going to take your pawn in four moves." The warrior chuckled.

Smiling slightly, Loki nodded. "I guess I do Bull, I guess I do."

'One way to find out...time to kill a dragon.'


	4. Blue Paint

"Bull, I still have a headache. I can't believe you got me to drink that stuff." Loki complained, his hands resting on Bull's shoulders as he tried not to snort or giggle at the brush the other was using on his stomach.

"You're the one who agreed to drink with me and the one who was curious." Bull pointed out with a small smirk before focusing back on the body paint he was putting on the other.

"I didn't think it was that strong! I swear it felt like the dragon had come back and had kicked in my head and said head had gone out through my arse!" Loki complained, giving a snigger as the brush twirled around his navel. Killing the dragon had gone well at least and Loki had easily managed to salvage one of its teeth to take to Dagna, asking her to split it and put it on necklaces. He'd even asked her to enchant them.

"That's what maraas-lok will do to you!" Bull laughed, reaching in and gripping the mage's hip to keep him still with his free hand, good eye squinting happily up at the other before focusing back.

"Okay fine, but explain this to me again. I wasn't exactly sober when I asked you what you thought I'd be under the Qun if I didn't have magic." Loki sighed, watching Bull's face. Being drunk had lowered his inhibition and in that moment, the Inquisitor had asked Bull something that had him curious for a long time, but hadn't had the courage to or want after the disaster with the alliance, to ask.

Bull rumbled. "Well, you'd be a dancer. I told you that."

"I have a hard time seeing that for myself Bull, the Qun, dancers?"

"Well, technically you'd be called dancers here. But back home you'd be a Kesan, part of the Ibunke." Bull narrowed his eyes and delicately moved the brush before dipping it in a bit more of the body paint.

"And they are dancers?" Loki wanted clarification.

"Yes and no. They aren't dancers like here. Back home they are a VERY small group of the Qun, under the guidance of the Tamassran's. They do dances for rituals, for historical plays and when a Qunoran vehl is declared, though that is very rare." Bull chuckled a bit to himself. "Qunaries let loose when a Qunoran vehl is declared, and everyone enjoys watching the Ibunke then."

"Okay, I get it, I'd be part of it. But you make it seems like the group is very small? And why would I be one?" Loki peered at him.

"It is, we don't need that many. Kesan are the males and Kenans are the females." Bull smeared a bit of the blue paint on the mages stomach. "As for why you'd be it...well, you're graceful, quick and agile. That would be enough to get you started in for training. Else they might have you settled in for a Ashaad. But I prefer thinking of you as a Kesan. All dressed up like this, oiled and with paint." Bull smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask what all that qunlat meant. But I imagine it means something in the verge of graceful or something." Loki sighed. Bull just chuckled and sat back, eyeing the body paint before nodding. "There we go, take a look at it yourself." He gestured to the mirror they had set up.

Loki felt a bit nervous as he stepped over to look at himself, ending up staring in shock. Bull had made him set his hair up in a bun for this so it wouldn't get in the way of everything and though confused, Loki had done as told. He had understood it a bit better when Bull had handed him a bottle of oil and told him to cover himself with all of it, from his neck to his toes.

The fact that Bull had just sat there and WATCHED him do it had been kind of mortifying and arousing at the same time for Loki who couldn't help but becoming flustered as he rubbed his sun kissed skin in with the oil, the olive colored skin becoming glistening and glittering in the light from the windows.

The mage had ignored the cold little breezes coming in the window as he did, Bull's gaze on him keeping him hotter then the fire behind him, Bull had always made him feel warm and once the oil came on, he felt warm regardless.

But now he could hardly recognize himself as he stared at the image in the mirror, tilting his head back and forth to look at himself. Patches of rope work on his arms and shoulders showed of skin that shone with oil. The leather chest piece was in a deep blue color which matched the paint work on his skin, leaving some of his ribs and stomach to show of the muscle mass of the mage's stomach down to the hem of the pants he wore. Between those two expanses were the delicate swirls and patterns that Bull had painted onto him.

Loki twirled around and twisted his head to look at the expanse of his open back, staring at the little patterns that lined along his spine. Shit, if he had worn this outfit to battle, he'd be dead in moments, a pin cushion for arrows. But if he was a dancer then it made a lot more sense he guessed.

He turned back to the mirror and leaned a bit in to examine his face, touching the blue little marks on his face, his eyes darkened with black makeup that seemed to make his eyes pop. Delicate chains of gold hung between his horns and off them with one on each side hanging onto his ears.

"You can't be serious that they look like this Bull." Loki murmured, a bit awed at how he looked.

"Well, I took a bit of freedom with the face, I admit." The other rumbled deeply, his voice low.

The tone was the only thing warning the mage before he had a warm solid body pushing against his back, hands on his hips that held on tightly. "You know, I always did fantasize a bit about the Ibunke, imagining just how it would be to have one of them in my grasp." He rumbled into a ear. "You're even better though." He rubbed his thumbs on the exposed skin of Loki's hip, eye a glow at the feeling of oiled skin underneath his rough finger pads.

Loki shivered at the feeling. "I look so odd..." He felt embarrassed yet pleased when he saw the way Bull was looking at him, catching sight of the look on the others face in the mirror.

"You look mouth watering to me Loki. All sleek muscles that are usually hidden underneath those mage robes of yours. I still can't believe Dorian convinced you to get some that matched him." Bull rumbled, a note of huskiness entering his voice.

"I didn't exactly, he just asked me for my measurements and made sure they were right with Vivienne's tailor before giving the order for a pair in my size." Loki shrugged, the shivers going down his back as Bull's hands continued touching him. "I felt it would be...unkind not to use it when Dorian bought it for me."

That just chortle out of the bigger man. "Of course you wore them. Well, I had fun getting you OUT of that set at least. Way to many fastenings though."

"My usual clothes have lots of fastenings." Loki huffed, looking away.

Bull snorted but knew the other was right. He had undone way to many of those coats to not know it. "Sometimes I think about tearing them off you and then I remember that Vivienne will most likely tear into ME if I do." Bull chuckled.

The Vashoth rolled his eyes before grunting as Bull pushed him against the desk in the room, pinning him with his body against the wooden structure. "Bull, the bed is that way."

"Oh I know, but I want to take you right here, on the desk, so each time you sit down to work here, you remember my big cock pounding into you." The warrior drawled, smirking at the quake that went through the tanned body he had trapped, Loki's cheeks burning where it had no blue paint.

"And just how are yo-ack!" In one great move, Bull had swept the papers of the great desk Josephine had managed to get the servants to bring up and pushed Loki down on it, his hand firmly on the others chest as the smirk curled his lips took a predatory edge. "Just how am I going to tie you down? How am I going to make you squeak like I just made you do? Oh ye of little faith." Bull kept the other down with one hand, pulling a coil of rope up. "Beside, I know how to tie someone to a desk."

And not to leave them a out to rut against something. Loki knew that Bull had him pegged on that, if Loki had been on his stomach, he would be making friction against anything he could to release some of the pressure in his loins. Said pressure in his loins making a very obvious statement.

"Well would you look at that." Bull teased even as he was sliding the rope around Loki's wrists, Loki's head hanging of the edge of the desk with his upper and lower back resting on the wooden furniture. "Someone eager. Look at that bulge, I'm almost worried you'll tear through the leather." He growled and Loki whined. "Bull you ass! I can't help it, we spent four months in the Hinterlands and then Storm Coast with nary a time to...I mean..." He whined louder.

"Oh I know what you mean." The mercenary teased, tugging on the ropes to make sure they were not to tight and would pinch the other. "I did love the desperate look on your face though. The way you kept trying to check how far noises could carry at camps and especially when you tried to convince everyone that they should wear bee wax in their ears to get a few good hours of sleep. The look on Sera's face..." He chortled, throwing the rope under the desk and then pulling it up, keeping it taunt as he tied it around Loki's left thigh, ignoring the slightly desperate and confused look on the others face as he made sure the rope was firm against the leather covered muscles.

"And when you tried to convince everyone to split up, I thought Cassandra was going to spit nails." Bull slid the rope under the desk again and around the already tied wrists, once again ensuring it would not pinch before going down to the still untied thigh, rumbling amusedly as he started tying it too, still bits of rope left as he finished off. "All to get me alone so you could be your noisy self." He leered at the other.

Loki huffed, the delightful blush fully present and squirmed, grunting as moving his wrists tugged on the ropes around his thighs. "What the..."

"And you thought I couldn't tie you to the desk." The Qunari turned Tal-Vashoth grunted happily, straightening to survey the other with his good eye, raising his eyebrows with a entertained expression on his face.

"Bull...how are you...I mean...I'm not even undressed." Loki offered unsurely, shifting his feet. "Oh ye of little faith." Bull reached towards the front patch of the armor and shifted it around, biting his lips so he didn't laugh at the squeak the mage produced when Bull exposed him to air. "I don't need you fully naked to expose you and take your tight ass for a hard fuck." He winked.

Loki flustered hard at that, shifting. "Alright, okay, I trust you."

"Good, now lift your feet up, yes, just like so and place the heel on the desk." Bull guided Loki's feet up, one hand under each knee to carefully get them high enough. He settled the heel of each foot on the desk, leaving the other fully exposed for Bull's pleasure.

"Just look at you. Leader of the Inquisition. Herald of Andraste. If they knew half the stuff you let me do to you. Half the things that makes you feel good, they'd be fainting all over Orlais." Bull growled, feeling the familiar buildup from down below.

He knew what the other needed but sometimes he still couldn't believe Loki agreed, agreed to be tied, agreed to be restrained, teased and tantalized, be HIS.

"Bull..."

His voice whispered Bull's name like a haunted pray.

Green eyes peering up at him almost coyly.

Blue painted lips slightly parted, swollen from earlier kisses.

A expression so open and needy.

And Bull needed his Inquisitor more then he was willing to admit yet. A safe harbor in a storm in a storm as Varric had put it.

He leaned between those spread thighs, pushing his lips against the others harshly, blue paint smeared between them as he stole the very air from his lovers lungs, not ready to put his emotions into words so trying to put them into actions instead.

His hands cupping the others face, blue paint staining them as he grounded himself against the oiled body beneath him, loving every sound that escaped his Kadan. 'Soon. I'll tell him soon.'

His Kadan.


	5. Of broken men

Pushing.

The Red Templars had been pushing hard.

It was suppose to just be a small scouting mission, just right around the newly set camp of the Emerald Graves. Just a quick one which was why Loki had grabbed Varric, Blackwall and Sera to help him scout out the area and then return back to the camp with the others, knowing better then to leave his companions alone for to long.

Maker knew they would argue if he wasn't there to break them apart.

But they had come upon a camp of Red Templars and had been spotted, leaving Loki and his four man group no other choice then to fight. Blackwall had of course blown and inwardly the Inquisitor prayed that the camp had heard it even as he summoned his magic to him, the knight enchanters blade shimmering into view as he burst into action, slashing away at the foot soldier closest to him while barriers glimmered blue across his body.

But there were just so many of them, all pushing, all fighting and there was just four of Loki's group there.

And that was why he was distracted, trying to keep everyone alive even as they were pushed and prodded, defending himself and his friends. Loki didn't notice the edge of the cliff, his eyes on Varric, drawing a barrier up around the dwarf as the red Templar general pushed Loki backwards, a evil grin crossing what had once been a human face as Loki faltered back with a shocked cry, the Vashoth unable to catch himself as he fell back and down, his last view of his shocked friends faces before he hit every rock and outcrop on the way down.

The barrier flickered out and dissipated halfway down and then everything was pain. Loki felt bones break and half closed injuries reopen, new ones joining them before he finally came to a still at the bottom of the cliff, Adaar barely conscious as he did.

He was just one pulsing knot of pain, green eyes blinking as he tried to move but every move was agony to his body and all the noises were so far away from him. The mage was sure his ribs had taken a beating, perhaps even broken, as had his nose from the feeling coming from his scarred face.

The Inquisitor, leader of a powerful force that could challenge almost any nation with the army it had gathered, whimpered in pain and nausea, forcing himself to remain awake.

'They'll come find me...they have to...shit, Maker's tits...everything...everything hurts.' Loki hissed as he tried to move a arm and found it throbbing.

'They have to find me...'

He thought, mind fading in and out, only the dimming light telling him just how much time was passing along with the cold in his body. Soon both the pain and the cold were fighting against him. 'Bull has to come...he wouldn't...wouldn't leave me out here...' Perhaps he was getting a bit desperate, but Loki knew that Bull would not be the one to stop looking for him first. He knew the mercenary leader would fight tooth and nail and continue looking until he was exhausted.

But how long would it take for someone to find him.

Loki's mind faded out once again only to be brought back to the world of the living at a shout.

"Here! I found him! I found the Inquisitor!"

Loki almost sobbed. He didn't recognize the voice but someone had found him. Someone had found him where he had landed. He shuffled a bit to turn his head and his relief turned to horror as all he saw was Red.

[][][][][][]

"What do you mean he's not here!" Cassandra shouted, her dark brown eyes narrowed with emotions. "He fell down here, we know he did!" She gestured to where Bull was standing, a piece of ripped leather clenched between his massive fingers. Part of the Inquisitors coat.

"He is not here anymore my lady. He might have moved." A nervous scout offered.

"Then find his tracks! He is injured and there are still Red Templa-"

"Hurts so bad." Cole suddenly said, his fingers brushing a rock with darkened red spots on it. "Aching, tearing, must have broken something, every move spikes of agony through my body. So cold, how long. Why has no one found me yet? Bull will find me. He has to find me. Bull has to come. Bull always comes. My Kadan always comes."

Bull's hand threatened to tear the leather apart between his fingers.

"Shout, Maker's breath, I've been found, I'm going home. Agony in lifting my head but needing to see. Fear curls through, Red. They are Red."

A ominous silence settled on them all.

The Red templars had come before them. They had been to late.

"...Vishante Kaffas." Dorian swore, summing up what they were all thinking.

[][][][][][]

Being dragged away from where he had fallen had hurt, not that Loki had given his captors the pleasure of hearing him whimper. He knew the bastards would get of on that. They were already crowing at being the ones to capture the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste.

Talking so eagerly about delivering him to Samson and then to Corypheus himself.

Loki glared at them from where he was sitting, arms cruelly tied behind his back, not that he would have been able to defend himself even if they were free, his right arm was broken from the fall and they had also dosed him with magebane to cut him from the fade so there was also that. 'Perhaps they lost the ability to cut mages from the fade while using red lyrium.' He thought sullenly, scrowling around the gag in his mouth. 'Templar bastards...shit everything still hurts.' He shifted, biting down on the gag hard as the already broken bones in his body jarred even more.

He looked up and noticed one of the Generals were staring at him. Or rather at Loki's horns.

Loki's hands curled into the rope that was biting into his tanned skin, his body tensing slowly. 'What is he doing...what is he THINKING...' It had always been hard to understand someone wearing a fucking helmet but one of these Red bastards were impossible to read.

And then the Templar stood, grinning in a way that shot cold ice into Adaar's stomach.

"Boys, as you all know, I was in Kirkwall when the oxmen were there." He shouted, never removing his eyes of their captive even as shouts of recognition came from all over the camp. "As such, I saw what they did to their mages."

Loki's forhead furrowed and then his eyes widened. Fight came back to tired and aching limbs as he struggled with the ropes on his arms.

No. No they couldn't!

Loki would not allow this.

"Oh look at him fight! It seems the Inquisitor himself knows too! I say we bring this oxman down a few pegs for Samson and our master Corypheus!"

Loki snarled through the gag at the Red templar, pain, fatigue and broken bones as good as forgotten in the rush of adrenalin that went through his body. But he was getting nowhere as the general closed in the distance between them, his grin growing at the jeering cheers of his men as he did.

"Beside, a weak man is a better present. Easier for our master to dispose of after all." One massive hand came down and grabbed a decorated horn, dragging Loki onto his knees even as the Vashoth tried to pull back.

"I never did ask, is it like with cattle, will taking your horns hurt?" He sneered even as he pulled his weapon. "I guess we'll find out once I cut these things of you, they'd make a wonderful trophy, perhaps in Minrathous, I imagine the Tevinters would pay well for them."

Loki bit harder down on the gag, glaring up at the man with his green eyes even as a tremble of fear went through him. Some of his fellow mercenary group had gotten their horns removed. They had been drunk of their asses though for it and there had been elfroot potion on hand for after. The blood flow had been cauterized so no infection would set in and then a salve applied.

But out here?

With Red Templars doing the deed?

It was going to hurt like a motherhumper, Loki just knew it.

And he was not disappointed. Pain unlike anything he had ever felt was aching through his head and down his spine, spreading through every limb as he thrashed and screamed into the gag as the Templar sawed through his horn with a sword, going right under where the metal decoration started, skipping going through the metal and thereby going close to the nerves.

Easier to cut through the horn then the metal perhaps. Or perhaps the Templar knew it would hurt more if he went that way. He had talked of cattle, so he must know something, perhaps once a farm boy before he became a templar.

It felt like forever, white hot agony spreading through his entire body when he finally dropped to the grassy floor, panting into the gag and shaking, sweat coiling down his body. Loki could taste blood in his mouth and vaguely hear laughter.

"So even the mighty Inquisitor can scream!" More laughter but Loki ignored it as he felt warmth trickle down the side of his head. Had he screamed, Loki wasn't sure but he must have if they said so. To many black spots were dancing in his eyes and he felt like he was about to throw up any second.

"Now for the other one!"

Loki groaned weakly as he was pulled up by his remaining horn, pained tears gathering in his eyes. It hurt so bad, everything hurt. 'Bull...'

He wanted to be back in Skyhold. In his room, Bull's arms wrapped tight around his waist, hearing the others heartbeat through layers of muscles and skin, fingers playing with the dragon tooth necklace. He wanted to be sitting on the roof with Sera, both trying to throw cookies and hit the well. He wanted to sitting with Solas, discussing spirits and the fade with Dorian joining in with a comment now and then. Sparring with Cassandra and Blackwall in the courtyard. Having tea with his advisors after a long session at the war table. Trading stories with Varric while Vivienne watched from her lofty spot above the throne, a small smile on her face when Loki came to see her after.

Adaar let out a sharp cry as he felt pressure put on his already hurting left leg. "Ah, you're still with us then Inquisitor. Good, we wouldn't want this over for you to quick." The man sneered to laughter from his men as he started sawing away at the horn.

'Bastards, wanting me awake for it all.' He thought sullenly before his mind was swept away with the pain, jerking and crying out into the gag as the sword hit nerves. It hurt like the blasted void had decided to drag him in. Behind him the Anchor flared with his emotions but unable to draw on the Fade, it only flickered with light, a harmless light show even though it startled several Red Templars.

"Easy boys! Its just light! He has no magic to use it now, remember!" The General jeered as he finished cutting through the horn, a smirk curling his lips cruelly as the Inquisitor dropped like a bag of potatoes to the ground again, shuddering and panting. "Give him another dose of magebane!" He held the horns in his hands, smirking even more before throwing them to one of his men. "And bag these! Samson might want to keep them!" They crowed even as a soldier hurried over and forced Loki's mouth open after tearing the gag off, pouring another vial of magebane into him.

'Its over...at least its over.' Loki thought shakily, his face moist with sweat and tears, his mouth wide so he could breath.

"Oi, anyone have a sewing needle and thread!?"

'No...' Loki shuddered and fought to get up but with the amount of magebane in him and state he was currently in, all he could do was twitch and squirm a bit as the general ordered two rather hulking soldiers to hold him still, needle and fishing thread in the sadistic man's hand.

He grabbed the mages chin and held it tightly, getting close and personal. Loki could smell the others breath, a rank smell that witnessed about decay. "You can scream with your mouth closed still Inquisitor." Loki growled and tried to bite him, that only got laughs out of them before the General set to work.

The needle STABBED through his lips, sharp and painful just like they meant to make it. The pull of the thread through his lips as the once human worked ached more then Loki wanted to admit.

'Maker, just let me pass out already.' He thought desperately, feeling the heavy stitching the other was preforming on him. It felt like eons before the templar was done, Loki's lips sewed shut firmly, his head dropped to rest on his chest when his chin was let go, a shudder going through his body.

And then he was dragged back by a harsh hand in his hair, white hair stained red with his own blood, the templar smirking at him. "We don't have any of those delightful masks they gave the mages but a blindfold will have to do." He taunted, his harsh grip in Loki's hair remaining until a cloth came around the mages head, blocking out all the lights to leave him with only the sounds of the enemies taunts and jeers and the pain in his body.

He could only imagen his companions reaction when they found him, beaten, broken, dehorned and dosed up on magebane.

Hot air washed over his ear and Loki shuddered, wishing he could escape the painful grip on his hair. "Its going to be a long trip Herald, I am sure you'll be there if we need some entertainment."

The implication sent shudders through Loki's body as he was dropped to the ground for the last time that night, sweat cooling on his body as he stared into the blackness of the blindfold. Blessed darkness enveloped him, the setting of unconsciousness finally claiming him.

[][][][][][][][]

Bull hand clenched around the dragon tooth, his good eye scoping out the Red Templar camp. He wanted to just barge into it, he wanted to find his Kadan and get him out of there. He wanted to tear everyone in it apart.

But Solas had talked him out of that, letting everyone settle up around the camp as they should. Bull's thoughts on it all was compromised, everyone knew that. He couldn't help it, not with Loki somewhere there, void knew what those bastards had done to him!

He gritted his teeth and looked at Sera beside him, her quick eyes also flickering over the camp, arrow resting on the bow. She was as ready as him to get down there, just waiting on the signal.

The plan was easy. Scouts setting up traps all around the camp except for a narrow mouth where they could go through once the traps were activated, the attack group distracting the Templars and in the meantime Cole would do his thing, find Loki and get him away, get him to safety.

Bull hand slowly slipped to the hilt of the ax his Kadan had given him. Bull had laughed as he accepted the weapon. 'Its almost as pretty as you.' He remembered teasing, delighting in the blush covering the others face as he waved Bull of.

Blackwalls horn blew and Bull tore out of their spot like a man possessed, the glyph of the traps lighting up behind them as they went, a arrow fizzing over his shoulder into a Templar throat from Sera.

He saw Cole for a few moments almost in the middle of the camp before the kid disappeared again, on his way to where ever they were keeping Loki.

Perhaps it was the raw anger at the audacity of the Templars, perhaps it was the ambush itself or perhaps it was just them being better now that their numbers matched but the battle lasted no longer then a few minutes, blood coating the battle ground as the Templars fell to traps, to arrows, to magic and blades.

Bull's good eye saw Dorian raise their enemies to fight those who had once been friends, the Vints face set in a mask of anger even as Cassandra charged between the corpses right at a large General, her shield and sword ready.

Vivienne's fire and spirit blade, unmistakeable on the field now that Loki was not among the fighters, her spite aside as she fought side by side with Blackwall. Iron Bull knew that if Loki was seeing this, he would have been so proud.

And then silence, the eerie silence of a battle field with the dead on the ground.

Any other time, Bull would have taken a few moments to look around but not this time.

Cole.

Cole would have found Loki. So Iron Bull needed to find Cole and thereby the Inquisitor.

He vaugely heard Cassandra telling the Harding to burn the bodies as he made his way through the groups, seeing the lights of the traps go out, his grip slick on his ax from blood yet none of that mattered at the moment.

But when he found what he was looking for, the ax clattered from his grip, his steps halting from the shock. He hadn't expected to find Loki healthy, he hadn't expected to find him whole, not after falling down a cliff and being a day and a half in the grip of the Templars. But he had not expected to find this.

Cole had propped the Inquisitor against a massive tree, the spirits hands twisting together in uncertainty as he looked back to Bull for guidance.

Loki was shirtless, bruises and cuts on his body from the fall on full display, scars from fights through his life that usually only Bull saw, his arms were tied back and he must be numb in them with the way they were cutting into the olive tanned skin, blood and dirt coated him, his lips sewed shut, blindfold around his head and his horns...bleeding stumps.

With horns it was either all or nothing depending on where they were cut and how the nerves were inside them.

Bull moved over and knelt down, reaching out with a shaking hand to brush the others neck, feeling the pulse before pulling a knife, reaching behind the other to cut lose restrained hands, ignoring the gasp behind him as the others had joined.

Loki made a pained little noise that escaped through sewed lips, shuddering from pain and Bull swallowed. "Easy Kadan...we're here." He murmured quietly, reaching up to push the blindfold of the man, green, red rimmed eyes looking at him in confusion before broken relief entered the gaze as it as Loki stared at Bull, a sob stuck in his throat.

"I know, easy, we're getting you out of this." Bull promised, cupping Loki's cheek with his mangled hand, stroking the skin with his thumb before carefully cutting at the thread in the others lips.

Bull had never thought to hard about saarebas. Didn't want to.

But seeing Loki like this, hearing the little gasps of pain as he was cut free from it...it made Iron Bull ache.

"Knew you'd come." The whispered words from freed lips almost broke the mighty leader of the Chargers as he cupped the back of the others head, pulling Loki's forehead to his shoulder.

"Always Kadan."


	6. Back home

The rumors reached Skyhold before they did and Loki tried so very hard not to react to the way others, servants and soldiers, at the keep was staring at him as he dismounted the horse, giving its neck a pat before handing the stallion over to Dennet, pretending not to see how the horsemaster was also staring while accepting the reins.

Loki had become rather good at ignoring how people were staring at the bandaged stumps on his head. Solas had insisted bandaging his head. To promote healing he had said while carefully smearing a poultice of elfroot and something onto the healing stubs. His broken arm in a sling against his chest as he mutely let himself be cared for, Solas carefully setting his nose, cleaning his face and working around to the other injuries. Sera behind him, carefully brushing the others hair and cleaning out a bit of the blood before braiding it up into its usual state, trying to pretend normal, trying to make things easier for Loki despite the shrillness in her voice. And right beside him, Bull, watching, his hand resting on Loki's knee.

Loki let out a breath, pretending not to notice Dennet's eyes flicker down to his chapped lips.

It was worse if someone stared at the pink scars around his lips somehow.

A warm arm wrapped around his waist and Loki looked up at the man beside him. Iron Bull stared back mutely, his arm warm and protective around his waist, a silent offer of support and comfort. Bull had not let him be alone since the rescue, trailing him usually as a quiet shadow, always within arms reach.

And the Inquisitor appreciated it, the ache and pain in his body requiring him to have someone help him. He let out a shaky breath through his nose. "I...I need to go talk to Cullen and Leliana...we need to... the war room..."

"I know. We can go there now." The other murmured, helping Loki towards the stairs, the Herald almost swearing at the sight of them before leaning more on Iron Bull for support. He honestly just wanted to go to bed. Anything but be around people right now, even his silent companions that were following behind before going to their respective places despite obviously wanting to stick around Loki. Their eyes burned in his back almost.

It felt like people were either walking on eggshells around him or ready to tear into a rage fit on his behalf, though Dorian, Sera and Solas had tried to act as they usually did. Eyes always betrayed them though, glancing at the bandages on his head.

Even Bull was not acting his usual self but he was not staring. Bull was just protective over him. While it didn't feel nice exactly, it did feel like something he needed.

"Inquisitor! Oh Andraste's mercy." Loki's head jerked up to look at Josephine, the human giving him a wide eyed look of worry before staring at his head too. She, like everyone else, must have heard the rumors.

Loki looked down like a beaten dog, swallowing heavily as he did, avoiding the dark and worried eyes of his diplomat. "Josephine, I need to...could you find Cullen and Leliana? I need to talk to you all in the war room." He got out, his hand gripping Bull's shoulders, nails digging slowly into the grey skin.

"Goodness...yes of course, I will fetch them now." Her hand gently touched Loki's arm and it took everything in Loki not to flinch from the touch even as his muscles tensed up. Josephine's hand stilled and he knew she must be either looking at Iron Bull or him.

"War room then." She said softly, Loki giving a sharp nod before following Iron Bull through the groups of silent nobles watching them.

Loki winched as he heard the hum of talk once the door closed behind them, glancing at Iron Bull before looking away quickly. "Ignore them Kadan. They mean nothing here." He said quietly, resisting the urge to pick the other up and carry him right to bed.

He knew Loki needed to do this, if not for his own sake then for everyone else. 'Right to his room afterward. I'll bar it if need be.' He thought inwardly even as he lead the mage through what was Josephine's office and through the hall to the great doors that contained the war room, sunshine from the broken wall shining in on them.

Only once they were inside did Loki pull away from the other, leaning on the war table instead as a reluctant Bull let go, watching. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I...yes Bull. I'd like it if you stayed." The mage sighed, rubbing his face gingerly. The warrior reached out and rubbed the others back slowly with his broad hand, feeling the tense muscles underneath the cloth. Packing spare clothes was always a good thing and Loki had felt much better about things once he was wearing one of his shirts. Though he had stood there a few moments when he had effortlessly pulled it on instead of having to carefully get one horn through and then the other.

"Inquisit-Makers breath." Loki winched as he heard Cullen take a sharp breath before the general hurried in and around him to look at Loki, the man staring in shock at the stubs that had once been impressive horns.

"Inquisitor." Loki turned his head from Cullen to Leliana, Josephine following quickly behind the redheaded bard. She glanced at the stubs but had not stared, the spymaster obviously having been warned, perhaps by Harding or any of her scouts.

"Good, you're all here." Loki shifted and straightened, putting his hand on his bandaged ribcage as he did. He was looking forward to just secluding himself in his quarters with Bull, just settling into bed and resting.

But right now, he had to be the Inquisitor. He had to be strong and...and...a ache went through his head from the stumps and Loki bit down on the inside of his cheeks, his nails digging into the wooden table.

'Work through it. Work through it.' He thought harshly, forcing his eyes open but not moving them from the maps on the table. "Leliana, we found quite a large encampment of Red Templars in Emerald Graves. I want you to investigate and if you find more of them, have Cullen send soldiers to take care of them. Taven, a dalish, and his group are there exploring a ancient elven tomb and with the interest both Corypheus and his minions have shown a unusual amount of interest in elven ruins, I'd rather they not get caught in the crossfire."

Another throb of pain went through his head.

Leliana was saying something. Loki struggled to listen. "It may be easier to have scouts check in on them instead. Dalish are not always welcoming of humans and we have elven scouts that may not upset them as much." She said carefully and then she paused. "Inquisitor, are you alright?"

Loki tried to shake his head, it felt wooly and he needed to be able to concentrate. It hadn't felt clear since the others had managed to rescue him from the templars though. Most of the time on the way home he had spent sleeping.

He still felt sorry for the horse which he had been tied to. He still couldn't believe Dorian had tied him to the damn horse but at least it had prevented him from slipping of said creature when he had fallen asleep.

No one had commented on it even as they took turns on tying the reins to their riding animals.

"I'm fine." The lie slipped past his lips without any conviction behind it and Leliana sighed. "Perhaps we should wait wi-"

"No!" Loki jerked his head up only to stagger, the ache turning into a spike of dizziness through his whole body, white spots flashing inside his head and he would have fallen had it not been for the solid man behind him, catching him quickly.

"Easy Kadan." Iron Bull rumbled, looking at the three humans before quite firmly lifting the other up bridal style, muscles straining a bit under the others dead weight. "You need to rest." He murmured into a sharp ear as the mage panted against grey skin.

"I nee-...oh Maker, I need to throw up I think." Loki swallowed heavily.

Iron Bull nodded to the advisors, trusting them to know what to do with the information they'd been given before turning, letting Josephine hurry around the table to open the door of the war room. He cradled the Inquisitor against his chest, feeling the others to hot forehead against his chest even as the bandages lightly rubbed against his shoulder as he stepped out, murmuring comfort as a female dwarf servant at the desk looked up then hurried to open the other two doors for them.

Her gaze was worried as she looked up at Bull and the Inquisitor, obviously wanting to ask but not daring to.

Iron Bull appreciated that right now, wanting to get Loki to bed and cradle the other in the comfort he needed.

Loki just wanted everything to stop floating and moving around him, shivering a bit against Bull's warm chest. Was it cold or was it just him, aching and tender that felt like it was?

He wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of a lot of things lately.

Not even Bull.

Bull had been qunari.

He had believed in it. In what the Qun offered and had been...well proud of it, of how it helped him deal with the savageness that apparently lived inside them. And in the Qun, someone like Loki would have been bound and his horns cut, he would have followed orders or died if not, not even fit to be turned into a mildless laborer because of the magic that thrummed underneath his skin.

And now Loki was hornless, scars around his lips and pain in his body from it all. He LOOKED the part of a saarebas.

So did Bull still want him, still trust him as he should?

"Stop that." He looked up at the murmur that caused Bull's chest to rumble.

"You are you. You are the Inquisitor. The boss. My Kadan. Loki Adaar. Nothing will ever change that." He tucked the other more against his chest as he made his way towards the throne and the door to the side that would lead up to Loki's room.

"But..." Loki swallowed as the other dipped a bit to get the door open and slip inside, a flash of nausea curling through him again. "I look...I look like a saarebas." He murmured quietly.

"You look like someone who's been hurt. Someone who could really do with sleep in a bed, proper food and a bath once he's up to it." The warrior said firmly, his grip tightening a bit at what Loki said.

"...You...You're not scared of me?" Loki whispered. "I know what the Qun thinks...both of mages and of hornless ones like me..."

"Kadan, I would never fear you because I know you would rather do harm to yourself then to me or anyone you care about. Never willingly." Iron Bull tried to sooth the other, feeling the tremble pass through his frame. "You are strong and beautiful to me. Nothing can change that, not a thousand tears or scars. You are you, no one else and that is what I...that is what I love about you." Bull set Loki down on the bed and knelt in front of the other, staring at him with his good eye, making sure to catch his eyes. "I love you Loki."

Loki stared at the other before taking a shuddering breath and throwing himself at the other, arms curling around his neck as he hid in it. "I love you...I love you...I love you too Bull." He sobbed against the others neck.

The warrior closed his muscled arms around the other, holding him. "I know." He stayed where he was, despite the ache it provided to his knees and his braced ankle, rubbing Loki's back slowly.

He waited until the other was empty of tears before shifting him back and slowly undressing him, throwing the clothes to the banister, getting Loki bare to his smallclothes. "Into bed." He murmured, helping the other tuck into bed.

"Are you going to stay?" Loki tried not to make his tone fearful but it still clung to his words, like a unpleasant harbor odor to clothes.

"Yes, I'm just going to throw a log into the fire and undress too." Bull promised, noting how Loki was watching him move, green eyes never leaving him. 'Those eyes, to scared...oh Kadan, how am I going to help you here?'

Sex would not fix the pain. Only time and assurance would make Loki understand that Bull was not going to just up and leave. That he was not going anywhere without the mage knowing about it. He threw the log in and returned to the bed, sitting down to get rid of the brace first before getting fully undressed and joining Loki, the bed dipping under them as Bull got comfortable, pillows settled in to support his head and horns before he pulled Loki firmly against his warm and muscled chest, stroking the others cheek gently.

Loki leaned into the hand, awkwardly trying to find out how his head now fit against the others shoulder and chest, the lack of horns making the job easier but reminding him of what he had lost.

It had not been pride or vanity that had made Loki love his horns. It had been the knowledge that he was different, he was not like those under the Qun, that he was free.

Now?

Now he was wobbling, awkward and unsure like a newborn duckling. Or a colt on shaky legs, trying to get its bearing before wolves smelled it.

"Stop it." Bull rumbled, still caressing Loki's cheek slowly. "I know what you're thinking and you are NOT one of them."

"I could have been...had my parents been under the Qun." He looked at Bull.

"But you aren't. Torturing yourself with what and ifs are pointless Kadan. We are here, you are here, safe, in your home with me. And I promise you, nothing will touch you here if I have to sit right outside the door with my axe I will." He rumbled.

Loki peered at him then kissed the palm of the others hand.

Bull could tell he didn't believe the warrior, not yet at least. But he'd prove it to his mage, he'd say it as often as the other needed, he'd shout it from Leliana's tower if needed. He would prove it to his Kadan.

"You are gorgeous, just as you are and I love you."

Loki closed his eyes, feeling Bull's lips touch his forehead before he slipped of to a uneasy, exhausted sleep.


	7. Coming Clean

The road to recovery was a slow process, everyday of healing was torment on Loki.

Not just physical but mentally as well. The wounds and broken bones healed but underneath the surface he was bleeding. Or so it felt to him at least.

Catching himself in the mirror or even mundane tasks as putting on his shirts made him remember what he had lost. Bull tried to assure him, tried to make Loki see that it was not as bad as he thought.

And now ontop of that, he had to go to Adamant?

Bloody voided nugs!

Hawke was pleasant enough, she hadn't made a huge number out of him being a oxman or even made to many comments about Iron Bull even, despite the rumors of what the Tal-Vashoth had used to be obviously reaching the Champion.

Loghain however...

Well Loki wasn't sure what to think about the man, with the things he had learned from Leliana. But the former tyern was now a warden, not someone who had a lot of power to pull honestly. Not unless he evoked the right of conscription and honestly?

There was no Blight. Without the Blight, only Loghain's tongue would bind someone to committing resources or people. So he was toothless politically.

So he had no trouble kicking his legs up on a stool in the tavern while stuffing his pipe, sitting close to Bull with a tankard beside him while Hawke and Loghain talked quietly among themselves about Adamant.

"Inquisitor." Loki looked up, about to tuck his tobacco pouch onto his belt as he peered curiously at Loghain. "Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I asked a...personal question?" The older man eyed him, a note of curiosity in eyes that had seen much of the world.

"Mmmn, I reserve the right not to answer but go ahead." The mage hovered his hand over the pipe and lit it up with his magic, fine tuned control keeping it to only light the dried plant inside it.

The Hero of River Dane nodded. "Your called the Herald of Andraste, yet you're a oxman. My question is this, do you even believe in the chantry, the Maker and her?"

Loki felt Bull stiffen beside him and swore he could hear the tavern dim in sound just a tiny bit at the question. The white haired male took a deep drag of his pipe and puffed it out carefully as he thought over how to answer. Regardless how he answered it would damn him in some eyes an raise him in others once the rumors of what he said reached them.

What was it some said?

Honesty is the best policy?

Well, Loki wouldn't deny the man a answer then.

"Yes and no." He finally answered. "I believe Andraste existed, I believe in higher powers and I believe in history. But do I believe she was chosen by the Maker? I am not sure. Do I believe the chantry is right in its...rules? No." He took another drag, shifting his thigh to brush against Bull's for support.

"The Chantry is run by men and women. Men and women, even those of the chantry have proven to be corruptible and has always been so. I'll take a good example, the uprising of the elves, when it happened, the Chant of light got changed, the canticle of Shartan was removed and declared heretic. By the chantry." The mage eyed his pipe. "Yet he was one of Andrastes firmest supporter, a general of her army who died when she was betrayed."

He looked at Loghain, poison green eyes firm. "So to answer you, yes, I believe in the Maker. Yes, I believe Andraste was real. But no, I do not believe in the chantry, because we mortal are to easy to corrupt and to be corrupt, we are to easy to change the 'facts' to suit our own needs. The Chantry is like anyone other organization who win." He took another breath of his pipe and blew out rings, staring at them.

"And I keep that in mind as I lead the inquisition. My legacy will not become a thousand years of suppressing what doesn't suit us. History will know what I did and why I did it. I will make sure of it." He felt Bull's arm slip around him and looked at the other who gave him a curved smile as his muscled arm rested around the mages shoulders.

"That's...a interesting view." Loghain finally offered.

"And heretical." Loki chuckled, looking back at the human. "But as you said, I'm a oxman. To the chantry, I'm already something dangerous, makes it easier for them to condemn me."

"You think that would happen?" Hawke asked.

"Not right now, no. But after Corypheus defeat?" He looked at the Champion of Kirkwall. "Do you honestly think that the Chantry would accept a power like me remaining once its on its feet again. Lets not forget Orlais and Fereldan, how would they feel about it, we are a army, we are power and we could potentially challenge them. After all, we are already challenging the grey wardens, why not a whole country?"

"But...you wouldn't do that." They looked over at Cole who was sitting on a barrel near Marydan.

"I know that Cole. And you know that. But others don't know me. They'll see this." Loki gestured to himself with his pipe and then lifted his left hand, letting it glow faintly green. "And this. They'll see the oxman with cut horns who has a powerful hand. They'll see a oxman mage who has the power to destroy with a army at his call. That's what they'll know." Loki sighed and waved his pipe. "I'll do my duty, I'll bring Corypheus and his Red Templar allies to their knees, what happens after is as much your guess as mine."

Loki settled back against Bull as Loghain returned to his conversation with Hawke, looking as if he wished he hadn't asked at all.

It was a big answer, what Loki believed in and his belief what would come after. But out from historical facts he knew, that would be the future.

"Kadan..." He looked at Bull, his attention drawn away. "Perhaps its time for bed. Its going to be a early morning." The horned male murmured.

Loki sighed but nodded, getting to his feet. "True, we are leaving for Adamant...alright." He looked at Bull before heading out of the tavern and into the crisp air. Taking a deep breath, the white haired male made his way towards the stairs, hands in his pockets.

A early morning. Loki sighed to himself as he made his way through the practically empty hall towards the throne and his own door.

He smiled however as he heard boots in the stairs and a steady click of metal against stone. Like a harness.

He stopped, resting his hand on the doorknob while watching the hall doors, his smile growing a bit more as he saw the big hulking shadow of Iron Bull. "I was wondering if you were joining me."

"What can I say, you're bed is more comfortable then mine Kadan." The other male chuckled, moving over as Loki opened the door and stepped in, following after the slighter vashot. "Beside, the contents of the bed is a lot more...interesting in my eyes." He pulled the door shut behind them.

"We're just going to sleep Bull." Loki rolled his eyes before yelping as Bull pulled him back with a steady grip on his wrist, pinning Loki to the stone wall. "So you say..." The stronger male murmured, pinning the mages arms over his head in a reminiscent of their first encounter if not for the lack of Loki's horns clicking against the stones.

Loki swallowed heavily and looked away, the move more easily done by the absence of the once so proud horns. Bull wasn't deterred, gently kissing the healed stubs. "Loki, you can't keep doing this to yourself." He murmured. "You are gorgeous to me, I swear it. The lack of horns are not foul to me." He rumbled to the other.

"I know, I..."

"Loki...let me show you how appealing I find you. Let me show you how alluring you are to me?" He carefully pulled one hand away from Loki's pinned arms, stroking the others left side slowly, the touches lingering against spots he knew were sensitive under the clothes the mage wore.

"Bull..." Loki whispered, familiar emotions rising in his stomach yet uncertainty clinging around his eyes, his mind interfering with what his body wanted even as he looked at the older man. "I..."

"I have never loved anyone before. Not like this Loki. Qunaries do not have sex for love, we care for our friends and perhaps even love them in a platonic manner but that's not what I feel for you." Bull stared at him with his good eye, making sure that Loki was paying attention. "I'm here, not because of the relief it provides me, which is great by the way, but because of how it feels to hold you close." He murmured seriously. "And seeing you in pain, physical, mentally and emotionally, hurts me too. I want to help you. But I can only help you if you let me."

"And sex is going to help." Loki countered, mixed emotions rising in the back of his throat making him feel both elated and sick at the same time.

"No." Bull lifted his mangled hand up and stroked the others cheek slowly. "But closeness would. I want to hold you Loki, I want you close and warm."

The mage stared at him but didn't pull away, feeling the rouge pads of Bull's fingers caressing his skin. And then he closed his eyes, tilting his face into the hand. "I do let you hold me though..." He murmured in a subdued tone.

"You used to. You haven't let me for a few weeks." Bull countered.

Loki opened his eyes at that, looking surprised.

"No we shared a bed not that long ag-"

"Two weeks ago. You had a nightmare. It was the only reason you let me stay. And before that it had been three weeks since it was just us two here." Bull leaned in and kissed Loki's forehead tenderly. "And a arm around you in the tavern doesn't count. Sera does that too to you."

The inquisitors brain scrambled, wanting to refute Bull's claims but...no, the warrior was right. Loki had claimed to be 'busy' each time. Or telling Bull he needed time alone.

And Bull had respected that every time.

Loki felt his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered out and struggled not to let those damn tears fall.

"Don't be, you were healing. Let me help you finish healing though." Bull slid his forearm under Loki's rear and tugged, pulling him up. Loki gave a startled yip as his legs left the floor, the others muscled body the only thing keeping him up as he quickly wrapped his legs around the Tal-Vashoth waist, clinging a bit.

"There we go...nice and tight grip. Going to let your hands go so you can hold onto my shoulders for support." Iron Bull rumbled, carefully letting go so the olive tanned male could do just that.

Loki shivered a bit, hand clenching into the leather harness on Bull's left shoulder while Loki's nails were digging into the others grey skin on the right exposed shoulder. "Bull..." He murmured, feeling the others muscles against him, feeling taunt muscles that moved with every breath the other took.

"Shh Kadan..." Bull pulled away from the wall and started walking, carrying the other. Loki marveled at that. He wasn't a small person, but clearly to Bull, he could have been a human just as easily by the way he was moving with ease. Heat was stirring down below and he squirmed a bit, making a soft noise at being so very close to Bull, smelling him and feeling him at the same time.

A low chuckle reached his ears and the younger man flushed, the pale pink color sneaking its way across tanned cheeks and down his neck to dip under his clothes.

"I did miss that color." Bull growled lightly as he carefully moved towards the bed and deposited the mage on it. "You blush so cutely still."

"I'm not cu-"

"To me you are cute. Cute and wonderfully blushy." Bull settled down to help Loki out of the red and white outwear he had taken to wearing. It was nice to look at for sure but right now, the mercenary leader would like to get the other out of it.

A hesitant hand cupped Bull's face though, making him look into poison green eyes. "Did...did you mean it?" At the others questioning look, Loki clarified. "About being the first time you loved someone...about loving me that way?" He asked quietly.

Bull took the hand and kissed the palm of it. "Yes Kadan. You are my first love...how did you put it, the first one I connected to with both body and soul. And I don't regret that at all. Regardless of what else happens, this is what I have come to care and love, you are what I have come to care and love for." He murmured then pulled the others glove of, glancing to see if his words were penetrating Loki's sometimes to thick skull.

He found the mage staring at him, green eyes filling with tears but the corners crinkled with happiness. "Body and soul...you remembered that?"

"I remembered it." Bull set the white gloves aside. "And so much more Kadan. My love."

"Kadan. My love." Loki repeated, a brilliant smile crossing his face.

In the quiet of the night, Loki surrendered himself to Bull and let go of the pain he had carried since the Red Templars had stolen something Loki thought was important.

Bull proved to him that it was not as important as Loki had thought.

As he laid there, sweaty in the mess of sheets against Bull's chest, Loki smiled slightly. His horns had not been as important as he had thought, he didn't need them. He just needed his companions and his Bull.


	8. Coming clean to Bull

Magic was frizzing the air everywhere.

Screams were lingering in the air.

Blood was carried on hot desert winds.

And still Loki and his group pushed forward, unable to stop, unable to do what he wanted and help his army. No, to stop this he had to stop Erimond from making Warden Commander Clarel summon more demons, stop him from binding her to Corypheus. That way it would all stop, the wardens wouldn't fight them.

And they had managed to stop Clarel, to make her doubt Erimond.

But sweet Maker, everything went to the void after that.

Corypheus dragon showed up on Erimond's summon and they had to chase after the magister and Warden Commander while avoiding the damn thing's fire and claws. And when push came to shove, Clarel had sacrificed herself in a attempt to kill it.

The area they had been in had crumbled thanks to the force of her magic, sending Loki and his companions plummeting down towards the ground and in his fear and shock, Loki had opened up a rift, landing them all in the Fade.

Physically in the Fade.

With the fear demon who was doing his best to scare them all, to grow more powerful on their fear.

Loki glanced at Bull who seemed to be keeping it together, at least better then Cole who needed to reassured both by Solas and and himself. Though Sera was not doing any better then the spirit. Except for Solas, none of them seemed to happy to be in the Fade.

Loki found it fascinating but also dangerous. He knew better then to trust anything here or to touch to much. Not with them physically being in this world. "Come on...we need to go, to many are dying out there while we are here." He started walking, wading through the puddles of water, his staff in hand.

The uneasy group followed, Cole thanking Solas for the reassurance.

Meeting the spirit that looked like the dead divine had been...it was confusing. Cassandra's reaction had also been difficult to carry, she had obviously cared for the late divine. Loki's only hope was that it would not prove to be a demon in disguise there to misguide them as it seemed to want to lead them to safety.

The mages of the group had expected demons and wisps attacking them of course but the big demon actually talking to them had been a surprise, causing all of them to jump. Sera actually squeaked and jerked her bow around, her eyes having a wild glint in them.

"Steady Sera...don't let him get to you, he's just a demon who's trying to get to you."

The laughter came back. "Brave words from someone with so many fears."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the words. "So I'm next huh." He muttered bitterly.

"So many delicious fears. Fear for your organization and the future that awaits it, fear for your companions, fear for the allies you have but oh, the best, your fear for your secrets." Another rumble of laugh.

"Fear of them becoming known. Tell me, what do you think your friends would think if they knew?"

Loki's hands tightened on his staff. "I acted in defense."

"Yet your fear is still there. Oh its rising, how wonderful. Your secret about why your lips are coated with poison, about what was forced on you. Your secret about your family...oh yes, there we go, delicious fear."

Loki breathed out through his nose and plowed on, ignoring his friends eyes on him, not giving the demon a answer.

"You did what you had to. If you hadn't, your dad would have died." Cole said softly.

"I know Cole. A saarebas would never have been accepted back to the Qun." Loki said quietly, refusing to look at Bull when he heard the other draw in a sharp breath, realizing what the demon was talking about. "Me and mother did what we had to. I've always done what I needed to do."

He ignored the laugh of the demon as they pushed on, collecting Loki's forgotten memories.

"And have you told your Seeker friend about the templars?" The demon jeered, trying to unbalance Loki. "You and your father were mages, you attracted attention just by walking through a square hahaha."

"You can't be reading me well. A horned mage in the Circles? I was eight, I was scared, I knew what I had to do, as did my father." Loki gritted his teeth. Was the demon going to air out all his hidden secrets, all those things he hadn't told the others because of their views or afflictions to people he had killed?

He never wanted to revisit those old wounds. He knew that some of those templars had been good men and women, but the best Loki would have looked forward to in the circles were death honestly. At worst, tranquility.

A example to others, to be studied as he grew.

A experiment.

"So many answers." The demon laughed.

"He can't read you properly. You're to bright, its hard to focus on you. So he grasps whatever he can see and tries to use it." Cole said from behind him.

"Arrgh! Stop it! You thing!" The Nightmare demon snarled.

Loki snorted at that. "You thing...brilliant insult." He muttered, unable to look at the others. Yes, he had done quite a few things to survive. He was a Maker damned horned giant with magical powers. His parents had sent him of to the mercenary group for training once he was old enough and his father couldn't train him anymore.

His father who barely had any control of his own magic, only having the training the Qun gave and that had not been much. His father who had caught the blight sickness and died.

The Vashoth mage clenched his teeth together.

His mother had joined the same mercenary band he was working for after that. She had continued until her own body gave out, leaving Loki alone in the world with the mercenary band, making it his family.

Until the Conclave.

Loki swallowed. He had made a new family after that. Would he lose his new family over this. Over his past.

He moved on, avoiding looking at his companions, looking at Loghain or Hawke if he had to, moving through the Fade, getting the memories of the Conclave back. That Grey wardens had been involved...

Perhaps it made sense in some twisted sort of way considering Corypheus was a creature of the blight and most likely one of the first, one of the magisters where all blight came from. Still, that they had been there and been the ones to capture the Divine on orders of Corypheus so he could unlock the orb for the anchor was still troubling. They had also found that the Divine that had been leading them was some kind of spirit. But what kind was hard to tell, if it was actually the late woman her self or just something of the fade...but it was helping them still.

What else was troubling was the little graveyard they had found with their greatest fear.

Loki stared at his own, the words flickering on the tombstone.

Corruption. Losing Iron Bull.

His biggest fears huh. He took a deep breath and turned away only to look right into Iron Bull's face, the horned man staring at him with his good eye before looking at Loki's tombstone.

Loki swallowed and looked away, moving towards where he could see the spirit knowing they were close to the demon, close to getting out.

-

"So let me guess, you're hiding out here with me because you're avoiding the others?" Loki glanced at Varric and shrugged, taking another sip of the wine before looking down at the dark ground below them. "Yeah...I've...done quite a few things people wouldn't approve of."

Coming home from Adamant had been awkward, no one quite sure what to talk about after what they had heard and seen in the Fade. And who they had left behind. Well at least Varric was happy that Hawke was alive even if she had left.

"Not everyone would judge you for it." Varric shrugged, gesturing back to the castle. He then shifted on the battlement where they were sitting, glancing down at the rocky ground under them and then up at the moon light.

"Cassandra would. She still believes in the templars despite everything. And the Chantry. So does most of them. Considering what I told everyone about what I believe in before we left for Adamant I figured...give them all a bit of time."

"Tiny doesn't believe in the Chantry." The dwarf sipped from his tankard, giving a half glance behind them at a moving shadow.

"No. But...you all saw my tombstone."

"Mmmn, we all saw each others tombstones." Varric grumbled a bit. "I won't pry, Maker's balls knows I don't want anyone prying into mine." He sighed.

Loki rolled the wine bottle in his hand, staring at it. It was a bad sort, a taste of vinegar lingering on his tongue. "My was the only one that kept flickering though."

"You're the one leading a giant organization. If you didn't have more then one fear I would have been surprised." Loki glanced at the other and smiled thinly. "I don't want us to become what other groups have. Full of secrets and hidden agendas. I don't want us to become like the wardens or like the Orlesian kingdom where they play their 'Game'." He stared down at the ground and leaned against the rock behind his back. "I don't want our organization to become corrupt like so many others out there."

"And it won't."

"How do you know that Varric?" Loki frowned, glancing at the dwarf. "That could very well become my legacy, a powerful organization that takes over and just destroys the world after its saved." He gestured with the bottle.

"Because once this is done and you discover that's what the Inquisition has become, you'd rather disband it and walk away." Varric said seriously. "I don't need to be Cole to know that Loki. I know what kind of person you are, you think with your heart on your sleeves."

Loki sighed and set the half empty bottle aside before reaching into his pockets to pull out his pipe and tobacco pouch. "I guess but if secrets are hidden for me, I won't be able to know, will I." He grumbled.

The author nodded at that, glancing at the still shadow before looking back at the Inquisitor who was stuffing his pipe. "...And the second fear? I have to admit, I am curious. Your relationship with Iron Bull leaves him being a fear kind of..."

"I don't fear Iron Bull...or well, not like that. I don't think he'd hurt me. I just...did I do the right thing?" Loki stared at his pipe. "Back when the Qun contacted us? I didn't trust them but I knew a alliance could be a good thing. And then the choice came and...I urged Bull to save his men, the Chargers. And thereby condemning him to become Tal-Vashoth. Destroying any chance of a alliance."

The other blinked. "You're scared he's blaming you? Or that he will?"

Loki lit his pipe. "Wouldn't you blame me?" He said in a small voice. "I would blame me." He took a deep drag of his newly lit pipe while fiddling with the pins that held his hair up in a bun. Loki let it fall around his shoulders as he felt the vague headache that had built easing before looking at Varric.

"Why don't we ask Bull." Varric stood as the shadow moved out into the torch light, Bull's muscled mass moving to sit where Varric had been moments before as the dwarf made his way down the stairs as quickly as his shorter legs would carry him, Bull's eye on the petrified mage who stared back, poison green eyes bulging ever so slightly.

Bull carefully plucked the pipe from numb finger and 'accidentally' made the bottle of bad wine fall of the battlement to the ground below. Loki barely noticed, swallowing heavily. He was going to throw Varric across the room next time he saw him!

"I do wish you'd come and talked to me instead. If not on the way here then at least once we reached Skyhold." Loki jerked at the voice and looked down at the stones below at Bull's words, his hair falling around his face like a shield.

"...I didn't...know how." He said quietly.

"Mhmm. Or you didn't want to?" Bull extinguished the pipe and set it aside.

"...Both I guess." Loki fiddled with his scarf. "I just...I know you miss the Qun, I'm not deaf when you all talk behind me." He sighed.

"I miss the rules and purposes it gave me, true. But I have a new purpose Kadan." Bull reached out and tipped Loki's face up with his fingers under the others chin, face serious. "You. You are my purpose. I told you before we left for Adamant that I love you, you are my first love and my only love for as long as you live. And I will fight to keep you alive for as long as there is breath in me."

Bull's good eye stared at him intently as butterflies fluttered in Loki's stomach.

"And I will support any decision you take Loki. Because as much as you are mine, I am yours." He reached out with his other hand while standing, pulling Loki to his feet with a sharp tug and pulling him flush against him. "How many times I have to tell you this I don't know, but I will until you believe me." He gave a wry smirk and then chuckled when Loki hid his face in Bull's strong shoulder, cupping the back of the white hair and stroking the soft tresses.

"Still so cute when you're embarrassed." He teased gently, his massive left arm curled around the others back so his hand could rest on Loki's hip, rubbing the skin and bone underneath lightly. He tilted Loki's blushing face upwards and claimed the others lips in a kiss.

He meet a little resistance but gentle coaxing made it crumble, Loki submitting to Bull's tender but insistent mouth. Lips tugging as a tongue teased at puckered lips and with a careful nibble at exposed flesh, Bull won Loki's surrender, invading the others mouth with his tongue once Loki gave in.

The mage whimpered into it and the kiss changed dynamic, turning heated and primal as Loki's arms came up around Iron Bull's neck, cupping the back of the others head and rubbing where the horns meet skull, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingertips.

Iron Bull gave a low growl and shifted them until he could press the other against the stone wall of the watchtower he had been hiding in the shadows of earlier, pinning Loki quite literally against a rock and a hard place, muscles flexing against the strain.

The mages hands went to the horns to hold on as Bull quite firmly pinned him, grinding against the other forcibly.

"B-Bull, everyone can see us." He panted, body aching for the other.

"Its dark, unless they are elves, they can't." The other whispered heatedly into Loki's sharp ear, hot air washing over the sensitive tip.

"But they might hea-"

"Only if you're noisy." Bull teased, his hands cupping the others rear and squeezing it, thinking about how much he would love to sink himself into that tight ass.

"Your room is just...its right there. Just a few steps." Loki huffed out, feeling a bit heady, his pants suddenly to tight for what was going on.

"My room full of little tricks I can use on you?" Bull growled, a feral note entering his voice as Loki moaned and hid in the others neck. "So many nice toys I've hidden away just for you when the time was ready. No one would come looking for you tomorrow, I could keep you tie up in my room for a long time." Bull licked his lips at the thought, the idea of keeping his Kadan to himself lighting a little possessive and pleased glow in his chest.

Loki moaned again at the images Bull's words presented. "Yes. Yes Bull. Please Bull. I want that. I want you."

Bull smirked as he continued to molest his younger lover. "So you'd rather walk through Cullen's office to get to my bed? He sleeps in there you know, up the ladder." He leered at the other.

The mage tipped his head back against the stone wall, panting as those clever hands touched and squeezed spots that were just designed to make Loki's head feel unstable. "I-I can be quite. Soldiers go through there all the time during patrol." He mewled out.

The warrior chuckled before letting the other down, keeping a firm control on himself. It wasn't like he could do to much out in the open like that anyhow, he didn't have any lube on him and there was no way he could take the other without lube.

Loki struggled a bit as his unsteady feet found the ground, letting go of Bull's horns once he was sure he wouldn't fall over though Bull pulling back from him caused a mewl of loss that got a feral grin in return. "Well then boss, lets get a go."

"Evil." The white haired male mumbled before getting a move on it, feeling Iron Bull's eye on him as he moved. He couldn't help but wiggle his ass at the other, heat crawling down his cheeks and neck at the answering growl behind him.

"Careful boss, or we might not reach the room." Was growled behind him.

Loki grinned at that. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of having that kind of effect on the other male. As much as he marveled at redheads, it was Loki that got to keep the other. 'Its me Bull loves.' Was Loki smug? Perhaps a bit.

Bull had slept with many, but none of they had stayed. Not like this. No one had gotten to know and see Iron Bull like Loki had.

And with that in mind, he turned and dragged the other into a fierce kiss the moment they were in Bull's room, prompting a growl from the bigger man. Loki waved his hand vaguely through the room, igniting the candles so they could have light while being snogged hard.

There was no gentleness this time, Bull fully dominated the kiss as he divested Loki for his clothes, giving a encouraging rumble as Loki's hands went for the clasp on the large belt that kept Iron Bull's pants on. Eager hands seized hold of the heat that was exposed and stroked, caressed eagerly by a wanting flesh.

The younger man only pulled from the kiss once the need to breath became to much, his hands still stroking before Iron Bull lifted them above Loki's head, holding them tight.

"Safe word?" He murmured huskily.

"Bull." Loki groaned.

"Not going a inch until you assure me." A good eye gave him a long stare.

"Katoh is my safe word. No cumming without permission. No magic on purpose. Failing to follow the rules will result in punishment." Loki said quickly, wanting things to happen. It made Bull chuckle before he unlaced the others pants while kicking his own off his feet and to the side, the click of the harness telling Loki that the other was still wearing his boots.

His focus was entirely grasped however by Bull's hand on his hard erection, cupping it in his hand, squeezing slowly and rubbing the slit with his thumb. Loki groaned and pressed closer, whining as Bull pulled back.

"Undress and lift your arms Loki, cross them at the wrist and stay like that." Bull murmured firmly, watching Loki obey the command while his sometimes to large cock throbbed lightly at the sight that greeted him, Loki obeying without question which left him fully exposed to the other.

"Good boy." Bull moved to where he had his little trinkets. He was sure that Loki was going to love what he was going to do to him tonight. He pulled out the right bag and smirked, moving back to the curious mage who squirmed at the closeness but stayed still like told.

"My little mage, so obedient." Bull pulled out a pair of cuffs, kissing Loki on the nose while reaching up, restraining the hands together. Green eyes peeked up to take in the dark leather cuffs that had a hoop in the middle that made Loki blink before returning to look at Iron Bull.

"Wait and see." Bull smirked before kneeling down and placing a similar cuff on each olive tanned ankle, each with their own metal hoop. Loki didn't have much time to think about that though as grey hands gripped his hips firmly and a tongue lapped at his lightly flagging erection.

That got blood to go south and Loki moaned, nails biting into the leather as he fought not to bring them down and rest on Bull's head. It was hard though, pun not intended.

Bull was teasing him, mouth lightly sucking the head of Loki's erection while the tip of his tongue teased the slit. The powerful Inquisitor whimpered and mewled in pleasure, sweat starting to form on his skin and roll down in beads.

In Bull's hands he became anything but the powerful Inquisitor people saw. All he became was wanton flesh that wanted nothing more then to please the other until sleep.

It was to easy for Bull to get him into this state. Light brushes of skin against skin. A word here and there. Heated glances and then Loki was undone by his older lover.

Mother Giselle might have questioned the power Dorian might have had over him but if anything, she should have looked at Iron Bull, because the other could have had him done anything, anything in the whole of Thedas and convince him it was a good idea with just a few words.

He whimpered as he felt teeth lightly drag against the tip and shuddered hard, staring down as Bull pulled back to smirk up at him. "Such a noisy little mage." He murmured, kneading the others hip before standing and stepping away and reaching into the bag.

Loki took that chance to breath even as Bull pulled out a long coil of rope from the bag and a blindfold. The latter item made Loki swallow unsurely and look at his lover who just smiled gently. "Trust me."

The blindfold was tied gently around his head and blocked out the sight of what Bull was doing though Loki could still feel the other right infront him and hear the end of the rope being slid into the hoop, hear it slither through it as Bull pulled. 'What is he doing?' Loki worried his lips, feeling the scars around them tingle as Bull moved around.

Bull was suddenly infront him again and kneeling, and the mage felt the rope slip into the hoops on each side.

The rasp of the rope was all the warning he had before he felt the cuffs tug him upwards and his ankles spread to the sides. "Bull!" Loki yelped in surprise as he was both pulled upwards and spread at the same time.

"Just follow the movements Kadan, promise I won't go further then you can handle." Bull rumbled. Loki shivered at the others voice and did as told, following until his body was pulled taunt, legs spread as far as they could do while Loki was standing on his toes at the same time.

"H-How...I..." He panted a bit.

"There's a hook in the ceiling Kadan. And pulleys. I did a bit work." Iron Bull chuckled, tying the ropes that came from the ankle cuffs to pegs so he wouldn't have to think about them. "A little surprise for you, just to put you through your paces." Bull eyed Loki's nude and bond body appreciatively despite not being done, he quite liked what he was seeing.

Loki's sleek muscles flexing and spasming, his tanned skin glowing in the candle light even as a deep blush conquered grounds over him.

"Can I see?" Loki whispered, excitement making his voice rough once again, his hard cock leaking a bit.

"Not yet. I'm not done." Bull smirked and reached into the bag again, glancing at the large cloth covered item in the corner, his smirk growing even wider as he pulled out a much thinner coil or rope, testing it with his hands before returning to Loki. "I'm going to try something new Kadan. If it doesn't feel right, use your word." He murmured.

"I understand." The white haired male whispered, feeling breathless, his gut clenching a bit in mixed worry and excitement.

He shivered a bit as he felt Bull's warm hands on his back, the touch appreciative as they caressed the dark skin and muscles, teasing spots that made Loki mewl. They then slid up and forward, pinching and rolling Loki's nipples slowly for distraction as the mage relaxed into the sensation.

Just what Bull intended as he slowly pebbled the sensitive nubs before shifting the robe and slipping it around Loki. The slighter male jerked a bit in surprise. 'More rope?' He blinked under the blindfold and then squirmed a bit, feeling the rope itch lightly.

"Bull?"

"Its special ordered from Val Royeaux. You can find quite a few things in the capitol if you know where to look." Bull murmured into a sharp ear, pressing lightly against the others back, his hard length resting between firm ass cheeks.

It caused Loki to squirm and then yelp as Bull gave his ass a little slap. "Keep still, this is intricate work." He teased, smirking at the reddening mark but not stopping slipping the rope around his lover.

"But what...what are you doing?" Loki bit his lips, feeling the rope slip around him, Bull pulling it into knots and patterns.

"Rope work. I told you I enjoy rope work didn't I?" His tone sent heat through Loki's body in ways that was all to good. "So I'm going to introduce you to something really interesting my sweet mage."

It was difficult to keep still as the rope itched and moved against his skin, tied into place. From his cuffed wrist and down, around his shoulders and neck, down his chest, over his back, down to his waist. Bull took careful attention there, tying it around the base of Loki's erection and balls, not intending to let the night end early before slipping them behind to cup around Loki's arse. The rope moved down his thighs and the sensitive inner-sides of them, down to the knees and down the calves to the ankle cuffs.

Bull sat back on his heels to admire his work, smirking at the soft pants that were escaping from the bound male. "You have no idea how good you look to me." He murmured, eyeing the already pink tip of his erection turning a dark red.

"Bull." Loki whispered the name like a plea, causing Bull to grunt and stand, stroking the others cheeks lovingly. "Do you want to see yourself?" He rumbled.

"Yes please." The blindfold fell away with a easy undoing of the knot keeping it behind his head and Loki blinked at the light, looking at Bull's excited face, the others good eye focused on him with a intensity that was so familiar to Loki it caused his soul to sing as Bull circled him to take the other in too.

Green eyes glanced down to take himself in, staring at the thin white rope that criss crossed every inch of his body. The pale rope contrasted greatly against his tanned skin and Loki shifted, watching the muscles flex between the ropes that held him.

His attention was grasped by a groan from the other and Loki tilted his head to look at Bull behind him. "You look marvelous Kadan. All restrained and ready to take whatever I will give you, your body covered in knots and ropes." Bull ran his hands over Loki's back, tugging lightly on the rope bind and pulling on it.

It caused it to tighten in areas and itch, making Loki whine a bit from the feeling, the itch turning into a tickle against his skin, causing him to be forcefully reminded about his erection. "Oh please Bull..." He murmured, trembling in the bonds he was caught in.

"Got one last thing to show you first." Bull moved to the cloth covered item in the corner that Loki had not noticed. His eyes widened as Bull moved into place infront of him, staring in shock as his own face stared back at him.

"A...A mirror?" Loki squirmed, seeing himself, bound and open. It made him flush and wiggle even more.

"I want you to see what kind of effect I have on you. I want you to see just how good you look Loki. You're going to see exactly what I see every time I am with you." The older man murmured, picking up a large pot of oily cream as he made his way around the other, coming to a still behind him. "See how sexy you are to me." he unscrewed the lid, smirking at him, Loki able to see the expression on the others face in the mirror.

Coating his fingers in a generous amount of the balm, Iron Bull placed his hand on Loki's hip for support as he pressed soft kisses to the others shoulder, his oily finger pushing in slowly to stretch out the man who had given himself to the Tal-Vashoth.

It was different, seeing Bull's face like this, Bull himself seemingly forgetting about the mirror as he focused on the task of preparing Loki.

He was distracted too of course, the feeling of those large fingers pushing inside him, spreading him out slowly, brushing his prostate with the featherlight touches that made him tremble. But he could still see Bull's face, see him work, see him react to Loki's own noises. He could see the other grin and twitch himself.

The other noticed though and gave Loki's shoulder a bite, grunting deeply as he worked him. "Look at yourself Loki." He hissed out, pushing a second and third finger inside him shortly. "Look at how flushed you are, how you squirm and twitch and struggle in your ropes."

The white haired male did as told and whined loudly, seeing himself as the debouched wanton thing he was. Oh sweet maker, was this what Bull saw every time it was just them, was this what he looked like in the throws of pleasure?

Loki gave a cry of pure pleasure as Iron Bull's fingers mercilessly pushed against his prostate, dragging cries of pleasure from the others throat. One good grey eye watched him, a-light with pure satisfaction at what he reduced the other too.

"Bull!" Loki wailed out, shaking and trembling, feeling to much, to much to set into words, his body so taunt and unable to escape, unable to orgasm to ease the pressure, unable to even spread his legs to ease up.

"Beg." Was growled into his ear, hot breath washing over it before Bull nipped and tugged on the flesh.

And that's just what Loki did, a torrent of words and babbles released from him to beg the other to fuck him, to claim him so that no one else could ever satisfy him the same way that Bull could.

Bull groaned at the babbled and blissed words, standing quickly while pulling his fingers out and grabbing the other by the hips, tugging him so his rear was jutting out just a tiny bit more, just a little inch which the rope allowed. Loki felt his back curve a bit at the move and his feet struggled to keep him upright on his toes, his whole body giving a spasm.

"I really like it when you beg Kadan." He snarled into his ear and then pushed a slicked up head against Loki's fluttering hole, the mage wondering for a second when Bull had time to slick himself before whimpering in pleasure as he felt himself slowly spreading around the massive head, struggling to remain lax and at ease for the penetration.

"That's it, keep relaxed." Bull murmured huskily, his free hand coming up to caress Loki's hair, back and hip soothingly even as he continued pushing inside his lover, feeling his rather sizable control diminish the further inside that slick, tight heat he got.

To Loki it felt like forever before Iron Bull was balls deep inside him, the massive erection buried deep inside him, pushing against that brilliant spot that made stars go of inside the mage's head. "That's it, you're so open for me my little mage." Bull grunted, both hands firmly holding onto Loki's waist, blunt nails digging into the tanned skin.

It was a agonizing burn that also felt good, that heated all the right spots for him as Loki slowly adjusted to the other, whimpering in mixed emotions. It was always a task to take Iron Bull like this, how the other managed to sleep with elves and humans he honestly had no idea.

Iron Bull waited for the tremors to stop wracking Loki's body, knowing the other had to adjust, instead he opted to nibble and kiss the others neck, teasing the tendons with his tongue and teeth. He chuckled as he felt Loki's head loll to the side to give him more space, the mage's body pushed back against the warrior to feel more of the others warmth.

"Mine." He grunted throatily, feeling the other fully relax around him as Loki agreed with a low whimper. "Yours, all yours. Iron Bull, please, please." He begged needily, feeling only need.

He caught a glimpse of them in the mirror and moaned louder then before. He was a glistening mess of arousal, sweat, rope and hickies, Loki's dark erection gaining a purplish hue thanks to the denial the rope offered him, Iron Bull pressed against his back. The older man sweared huskily in qunlat when he too caught sight of them.

Iron Bull pulled out partly, spurred on to get a move on it, and then pushed right back in, his thrusts quickly gaining dept and speed, hands gripping Loki just enough to rock him back and forth in the ropes and cuffs that held him.

Deep growling was heard above Loki and he whined, looking at the way Bull's face twisted in the mirror as he was being swept away with pleasure. "Bull! I need...Please I need to orgasm!" He managed to get out, shaking and trembling with need.

Bull agreed with a snarl and reached down to the base of Loki's cock, never stopping his thrusting as he did. With a simple twist and yank he snapped the rope that had kept the weeping organ from giving out to early.

Two sharp thrusts later and Loki screamed his release to anyone who would have been listening to them, his body tightening up like a vice around his lover as his cock sprayed the mirror with pearly white. Iron Bull's thrusts grew shorter and spastic in those moments as he slammed into his lover, the mage turned into vessel for the others need.

Loki let out a shaky moan as he felt heat splash of inside him, twitching and trembling with pure pleasure underneath the other hands.

Bull had found his end inside his lover, burying his face in the others neck as he huffed with pleasure, his hands slowly kneading and soothing muscles as he came down from his high. Carefully he pulled back and chuckled as Loki instantly started dripping with white, coating those tanned thighs with the evidence of Bull's pleasure.

He took in the mirror and smirked at the white spots as he continued kneading the other slowly. He was far from finished with his debauched looking lover.

"Ready for round two Kadan?" He asked huskily, smirking as Loki's poison green eyes opened to stare at him in the mirror.


	9. Playing with Bull

After retying the thin itchy rope underneath Loki's balls, Bull carefully unbound and moved his messy love to the bed, chuckling at the way the other whined quietly and flopped into the soft sheets, his inner thighs and rear messy with the warrior's semen.

"Tired already love?" He teased.

Loki whined at him. "Kind of?"

"So you aren't up for round two then?" Bull ran his hands along Loki's sides, smirking slightly.

"Didn't say that..." Loki arched into the touch and wiggled a bit, getting a smirk from the warrior. Iron Bull shifted and reached for Loki's wrists, shifting him out of the cuffs and putting a new pair on each with their own hoops, Loki watching with lazy green eyes.

"Good...up on your knees, shoulders into the bed and hands down towards your ankles." Bull ordered, watching the other comply with the order, rear raised to the air. Slowly smoothing his hands over the others rear and the rope that tied him, Iron Bull leaned in and kissed each of them before giving the left a harsh nip that left a mark, chuckling at the yelp Loki let out.

"Good boy." He whispered happily before tying the ankle cuffs to the wrist cuffs with care, making sure that his lover couldn't snap them. "Comfortable?" The warrior asked, tugging lightly on the rope to tease his mage.

"Uhu, familiar position." Loki confessed, squirming a bit and giving a low whine at how the thin rope itched and tickled at his skin as his face was pushed quite firmly into the sheets below them.

"Good, you're going to become even more familiar with this position now." Bull murmured. This position had been very hard before, with the lack of Loki's horns it could easily be achieved without his lover having trouble breathing or being uncomfortable due to his horns pulling on his head... or tearing the fabric honestly heh.

He admired Loki, his hands caressing him slowly and carefully, hands teasing sensitive skin before his thumb teased the still slick and sensitive hole. Loki gave a yip at the feeling and shuddered heavily. "Iron Bull." He grunted.

"Yes my lovely?" Bull smirked, sliding his thumb inside the sensitive ring to gain a moan of pleasure. "What was that?" His smirk grew at the noise.

"Buuuuull." Loki shuddered and panted.

"Yeah, that's right, moaning like a bitch in heat." The merc groaned before sliding closer and teasing the others heavy balls with his free hand, watching how Loki's cock grew with hardness as he did.

He did love watching how the other would react when Iron Bull did filthy things to his body. Introducing him to new levels of pleasure and pain, both equally well measured of course. Never more then Loki could handle.

Iron Bull never actually wanted Loki to use the watch word. It was a word out though, should Loki need it.

But the former ben-hassrath liked to think he knew his lover enough to not overdo the bounds.

Loki's blunt nails dug into his palms as he whined and squirmed against the sheets, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Iron Bull's ministration to his sensitive bud, giving a tender whine which Bull responded to with a throaty growl. "Damn it Kadan, if you make noises like that I might have to shed whatever control I have and just take your roughly here." He lifted his hands from the others balls to give his ass a harsh slap.

"Ack! Kadan!" The mage whined, wiggling his ass and thrusting it back onto the finger inside him, eyes closed as he enjoyed what was happening. Iron Bull savored the noises before huffing at the musky smell that closed in the room.

"Tell me Kadan, tell me with that sweet voice of yours and those pouty lips, who do you belong to." He grunted, pushing in a finger beside the thumb with ease.

"Yours!" Loki shouted obediently, for all the world who wanted to listen to hear.

It was almost sinful Bull thought, how the other could make him react even after the first orgasm. How absolutely divine his Kadan sounded yet obscene at the same time as the sound of skin smacking sounded through the room.

It was more then the mercenary could handle as he pulled his fingers out of his lover and knelt behind him, giving his arse a slap before thrusting himself deep into the others welcoming sheath, growling loudly at it.

Loki practically screamed into the sheets with pleasure, arching and clenching around the other, his ass cheeks taking on a delightful red color as Iron Bull continued slapping the fleshy bronzen muscles while pummeling away at him.

His cries muffled by the sheets, Loki let go of any restraints he might ever have had, not caring if he was heard, not caring if they knew Loki was being used like a two bit whore by the other oxman in the castle.

The mage's voice was growing hoarse, Loki writhing shamelessly under Iron Bull as he continued to spank the man while thrusting and heating the other, aiming towards that one spot that sent stars alight inside of Loki's head.

He was sure he was drooling, sure he was weeping, sure he was screaming but he did not CARE.

Vaguely from somewhere inside him, a voice screamed at him to remember the rules.

No cumming without permission.

Loki could have wept real tears if he could as he tried to get through plea to Iron Bull, the only thing escaping him being a garbled mess of words that had no meaning even as he was struggling to make sense.

But that damn giant prick launching itself into his prostate again and again, the heavy hand teasing his to sensitive ass between slaps and the sounds and smells of Bull above him was just to much.

He gave a loud scream of pleasure as he came, shaking and trembling in pleasure while coating his own stomach and the sheets below him.

Iron Bull growled and if Loki had been in any state, he would have heard the pleased sound as Bull's thrusts grew erratic and shorter as the other was approaching his own orgasm.

As it was, he was just a drooling mess of a man turned into receptacle for the others pleasure, Bull taking everything that was Adaar and more.

By the time the other finally let of hot spurts inside him, Loki's eyes were flecked with dark spots that finally let unconsciousness claim him from the intensity of his prostate being utterly conquered by his older lover.

He woke to gentle if mangled fingers gently rubbing at his wrists, Loki tucked up against Bull's chest as the other had both cleaned them and tucked them in with the time Loki's little unconscious spell had lasted. The mage gave a low mumble, before squirming as Iron Bull's hand shifted and traced down his side and back to his pert rear.

He then whined as the others thick fingers rubbed the oversensitive skin and it got louder once Iron Bull moved them over the still somewhat lose and slick over stimulated entrance. "Buuuuuull." He shuddered, feeling disbelief at the twitch from his lower regions.

"Steady Boss." The other rumbled, pulling his hand up to curl over the tanned hip, smiling a bit wider.

Loki grumbled and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion sweep in despite the itching rope covering him, falling asleep against the others warm chest.

[][][][]

When he woke again, it was to a itch behind his balls and the need to drink something fiercely. Loki shifted a bit to grab the goblet of Bull's nightstand, drinking eagerly of the water even as he awkwardly tried scratching under the rope which was the cause of the itch.

Had he honestly slept all night wearing this thing, this harness made of knotted ropes?

Loki grumbled and then squirmed as a broad hand stroked his back, glancing back to peek into Iron Bull's good grey eye. "Morning love." He croaked out, getting a small smile in return as the other sat up slowly.

"Morning Kadan, slept well?" He kissed the mage's shoulder while sliding a arm around the others waist, pulling his lover carefully until he was sitting in Bull's lap. He then reached for the jug, forgoing the goblet to drink directly from what was left in the jug.

"Surprisingly with this rope on but yes. You?" Loki watched the muscles in Iron Bull's throat as he swallowed, smiling slightly at the warmth the other provided along with the light coming in.

"Mmn, just wonderful." Iron Bull gave him a grin, a deep rumble in his voice as he squeezed the other close with the arm around Loki's waist. "Even better is waking up to you like this." He nuzzled a roped shoulder pointedly.

"Yeah about those...can I take them off?"

"No." Bull grinned at him. "In fact, you are wearing those all day."

"...Say what?" The mage squirmed, eyes wide.

"Who came without permission last night?" The warrior purred at him, fingers gently tugging and plucking at a knot on Loki's hip. "This is your punishment. You get to wear these under you clothes all day until I think its enough."

Wide green eyes stared at Bull. "You can't mean that. They itch!" And tickle but best not to mention that to Iron Bull.

"Oh I know. Just light enough to tease you. Keeping you in suspense. Not enough to actually cause you to harden fully." The merc leader laughed and pulled the other close. "But enough to keep you squirming and ready to touch yourself."

"...That's why you retied it under my balls!" Loki hit the other in the chest, face burning as the other just laughed louder and pulled the younger man into a kiss, stroking his burning skin with his mangled grey fingers. "Why yes I did. But hey, I'll make you a deal Kadan. If you can manage to go to this afternoon without making a mess of yourself, touching yourself to a orgasm or begging me to take it of, I'll take it off and even give you a gift."

"...Last time you gave me a gift, you blindfolded me and presented me with your dick for sucking." Loki snorted dryly, leaning into the fingers.

"And as I remember it, you rather enjoyed that."

"Not the point."

Iron Bull chuckled. "I'll show you them then and you can judge if it would be worth it." He teased, shifting a bit so he could lean down and pull a bag out from under the bed.

It rattled a bit, like metal clacking against each other and Loki felt his curiosity piped as he watched the older man sit up with the bag firmly grasped.

And then he promptly turned scarlet at what was pulled out from it.

It was made with blue and black metal, thin at the tip but slowly widening downwards towards the middle where it was notched and a flared base. Loki knew perfectly well what this was. The size brought it around a normal human sized male.

A butt plug, most likely made from obsidian and lazurite.

"B-Bull?" He stammered out, pushing a bit back into the other. The twitch from his groin betrayed his wariness though as Bull slowly massaged Loki's hip between the white rope.

"Amazing what you can get in Val Royeaux if you talk to the right people." He murmured into Loki's ear, giving it a little nip. "I got several, all in varying size though this one is the smallest. Biggest one would let me take you without stretching you if you wore it." He nuzzled slowly.

"When you say several..." Loki swallowed.

"Five in total. You could work yourself up to the biggest one, slowly and carefully. Or if I wasn't there, just enjoy them while you think of me."

Loki licked his lips, staring at the plug held in grey hands.

He reached out slowly and took it from Iron Bull's hand, fingers stroking it slowly as he examined. It was smooth, obviously polished and he was right, obsidian and lazurite. It would have been expensive, especially to produce a whole set of fives with this being the smallest one.

'I could wear this one. I wouldn't make a total mess of myself. But bigger? Shit.' He licked his lips nervously.

"You don't have to use them Kadan." Iron Bull murmured quietly into his ear, his intimate touches never stopping as he caressed slowly and steadily. "But if you did, imagen the little quickies we could take, the places we could be."

That sparked of a image in the mages head, just what Iron Bull wanted. A random closet in the keep, perhaps even on the war table or at the stables during dark... or hell even in the city perhaps?

"And...I'll get these if I'm good? If I go to noon while wearing the rope work and don't complain?" He asked quietly, trying to ignore how hushed his voice was.

"Or orgasm or come begging me to let you cum." He nuzzled into the others neck, his excitement mounting with every second as Loki fondled the toy. 'Come on, come on...come on Loki! I'd love to be able to do a quickie now and then...' He wouldn't push the other like that though.

"...Alright. I'll try." The mage said sheepishly.

And blushed into a beet root color at Iron Bull's pleased rumble before he was dragged into a deep kiss.


	10. Dragon Pheromones

"And you're sure these are safe?" Loki asked warily, glancing at the innocent little bottles on Frederic work bench.

"Oh yes Inquisitor. As long as the dragon pheromone is kept in the bottle we shouldn't lure anything to Skyhold." The scholar assured, assuming that this was the worry the other had. Loki plastered on a small smile and nodded, stealthily stepping back from both the table and the man. "Well, that's good to know. Do send in a request to the war table if you need more materials or to the quartermaster." He made his escape before Frederic could continue to hold him, getting away from the frankly dangerous liquid.

The Orleasian scholar blinked in confusion at the Inquisitors back before shrugging and turning back to his table. "Hmm, I could have sworn I had six bottles, not five." He frowned behind his red mask before shrugging. Oh well.

Loki shook his head as he walked up the steps to the great hall, sighing quietly to himself. 'Well, its not like anyone know how Qunaries or Tal-Vashots react to dragons. I mean, sure, Iron Bull's been pretty open about it but still, that's him.' He pondered to himself as he stepped into the warmth of the hall.

"Ah, Inquisitor, just the man I wanted to see." He looked up and smiled as he saw Leliana come from the side door where Solas had painted murals.

However before the redhead reached him, a giggle alerted Loki to Sera and then something was poured on him, the white haired man standing there in bewilderment as his clothes were soaked.

The mage stood there in confusion, water dripping of him. Or so he assumed until the scent hit his nose.

Deep and musky, robbing him of all his sense and sending him sprawling to his knees, reaching a point in his mind that only Bull usually sent him to. He whimpered a bit as he clenched his hands into his soaked shirt, green eyes wide.

Heat flickered up his spine even as he panted for air.

Somewhere far away he could hear yelling. Something about pranks, dragons and not knowing?

He whimpered even more as someone grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to his feet, managing to tilt his head up to look at a blond male and a redheaded lady, his foggy mind supplying Cullen and Leliana.

His advisors and-oh! Another shudder wracked his whole body as the two humans dragged him towards his room. Past stunned nobles and worried servants he was pulled until he was in the hall. "Go, up to your bed. We'll get Iron Bull." Leliana urged even as she sent a scout to fetch the warrior and Loki managed a nod as he stumbled up the steps, his whole body just a pulsing spot of sensitivity and dragon pheromones, the scent driving up Loki's nose and driving him perhaps a bit insane as he was unable to escape it.

He struggled to get out of the suddenly constricting clothes, unable to help himself as he tore fabric in his haste to get away from it, throwing ruined rust colored tunic to the corner only for a cotton black pants to follow moments later. Smallclothes were ripped of without sermon seconds later.

The scent was however soaking into his skin and Loki was helpless to escape even as he grasped himself and pulled on his already rigid cock, the blood having gone all south in him.

Loki was no stranger to the effect but he had never been fucking doused with dragon pheromones before and it was making his libido go wild as he stroked hard and fast, needing to pop of, needing to be held down and rammed, needing his Bull.

But the Iron Bull wasn't there even as the white haired male's mind was sent spinning.

Loki dropped on the bed on his back, whimpering as he continued stroking himself with one hand. He sucked on his fingers on the other and reached down, forcing one inside of himself quickly, reaching fo-oh! His finger pushed hard on his prostate he and he jerked, mewling shamelessly.

"Bos-rrrrng." Loki managed to tilt his head up a the deep growl, his pupils blown so wide you could barely see the green in his eyes. Iron Bull was standing by the stairs, one hand resting on the stone railing as his good eye was trained on his lover, nostrils wide as he took in the scent that practically coated the room.

By the time Iron Bull had reached the hall, they had been scrubbing the floor with strong soaps and the doors were open most of the times anyhow, the scent just flying out. It hadn't had more effect then walking through dragon territory had.

But Loki's balcony doors were closed, the windows were closed and all the smells were trapped. The dragon pheromones and Loki's arousal was trapped in the room that usually seemed so large. "Bulllll." Loki whined, unable to stop himself as he continued stroking and the other male dug his nails into the stone, the whine broke him though and suddenly he was there, dragging Loki's hands off himself, pinning them to the fabric beneath him as he pushed his face into Loki's tanned neck, huffing and breathing in the others smell.

"Fuck. Sera didn't even dilute it did she?" He hissed, the smell overpowering this close, shredding at Iron Bull's ben-hassrath training. "No she just soaked you with FUCK-ME-HARD scent huh?" Loki just answered with a loud mewl, legs up around Iron Bull's still clothed hips. "B-Bull!" Tanned hips bucked, desperate to find some sort of friction for his leaking cock.

"Quiet." Bull gave the tanned neck a punishing nip with his teeth, his frayed control being clawed at even more with those noises. "Be quiet or I will gag you Kadan." Iron Bull needed to keep that control, he couldn't hurt Loki regardless of how desperate this had made the other and to be honest, how much it was taking out of Iron Bull.

The mage just whimpered in response, his head lulling back to expose more of his neck, desperate for any kind of touch the other could provide, desperate for his own release. "Bull! Kadan! Pl-"

Iron Bull muscles strained as he snarled into the others neck before dragging them both up, Loki firmly held in his lap as he reached for the covers and ripped a long strip of it, Loki's freed hands going for the others clothes while the warrior was distracted. He managed to open up Bull's pants and pull the massive length out, both hands stroking at him quickly.

'Oh mercy, I don't want to hurt you Loki, I'm going to end up eating you alive at this pace.' Bull managed to think even as he tied a good knot in the ripped fabric and then pushed it into the white haired man's open mouth, firmly tying it behind his head before shoving the other back down on the creaking bed to a loud whine from the gagged mage.

Bull ignored it and just buried his face back in his lovers neck, nipping and sucking at it from the jawline down the tendons to the tanned shoulder, leaving bright mark that was sure to become hickies that not even the best of Loki's clothes could cover up. The pristine clothes would not go that far. Perhaps the other had scarves.

Loki tried to buck and use strength to get more but Bull was superior in that department and just gave a warning snarl into the others ear even as he reached for the oil on the nightstand. He ripped out the cork with his teeth and spat it out, the cork hitting one of the fancy window panels with a sharp pop that both ignored as Bull coated his hand liberally with the oil, his fingers quickly finding the slightly loosened entrance and pushing in a slicked finger, reveling in the moan the other let out.

"Look at you, just doused in that shit, moaning, straining, flushed, gagged and still begging." He grunted throatily, wanting nothing more then to bury himself deep into the other as his finger twisted and soon made space for another.

Loki cried out into the gag, arching his body, legs spread as wide as they could go. He undulated his body to try and tempt the other close, eyes looking down to where Bull's fingers were buried inside him before focusing on the others prick, seeing the warrior leaking precum.

He whined loudly and jerked against Bull's hand keeping him down, blunt nails digging into grey flesh even as it forced the thick fingers deeper into him. "Bogg!" He cried into the gag.

"Still screaming my name eh? Gonna take that from you Kadan." Bull hissed, forcing in a third, recognizing Loki entering subspace with the dragon pheromones so thick in the air as he made sure to stretch the other. "Going to take everything you're offering." He hissed savagely into the others tanned ear.

He pulled his fingers out and reached under the bed, using his body to keep the other pinned as Loki writhed under him, desperately rubbing against now that he was provided friction.

Bull dragged out a bag from under the bed. He had been intending to introduce this item slowly and ask for permission first but at this rate he needed something to ground them both or at least get some semblance of control.

Out of it he pulled a green color collar, which would normally match Loki's poisonous green eyes, the dark leather strong as Bull roughly pulled the others head up to slip it under his tanned neck. At the front a it had a metal ring which a leash could be attached to and at the back were buckles which Bull quickly closed despite his oily fingers.

Loki groaned at the light restriction against his neck, shuddering as Iron Bull hooked his fingers under the collar and pulled his head a bit up, kissing the mage's gagged mouth while he quite firmly pulled Loki's left leg up around his waist, Loki feeling the rasp of Bull's pants and belt as he did.

He focused on Bull's eye, letting the other see just how shot his pupil was as he let out a throaty plea that was fully swallowed by both the gag and Bull.

Iron Bull snarled in response, trembling with his own need as he let go of the control he had been keeping, burying himself into his man, the blunt massive head spearing Loki open. Had Loki been a elf or even human it wouldn't have gone as good but all the mage could do was throw his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, screaming into the make shift gag, the massive head pummeling his sweet spot as Bull did not let up on his punishing pace.

It didn't take more then a few thrusts before Loki's first orgasm popped of, both of them to far gone to care or notice even as Bull let go of the others hands to grip Loki's hips, blunt fingers digging into the dark skin, sure to leave behind bruises.

He roared in satisfaction, the sound sure to reach everyone in the castle even as the first heat filled Loki before Bull moved a few fingers under the collar and used the grip on the mage's hips to pull them both up, Loki firmly sitting in Bull's lap and skewered on the others twitching prick as he looked at his lover and whined, pushing against the fingers into his throat as his hands grasped the others shoulder tightly, tanned fingers digging into leather and skin.

"Look at you." Iron Bull said roughly. "Look at how well you're taking me. Look at how you're trying to fucking CHOKE yourself on my fingers." The revered Inquisitor shook hard and drooled around the gag, the tone of Bull's voice echoing through his whole body as he clenched on the others still hard shaft.

Bull moved his hand back to Loki's hips, holding tightly and using the grip to move him. But the orgasm had helped, he was more in control now, more there despite the smell because Loki's sweat had washed away a lot of the pheromones of him.

It was still there though.

He was moving the other a lot slower on his hard cock, dragging out the cum already there, making a huge mess. "You're just so damn tight around me, twitching and spasming. You look amazing, so fucking wanton and I bet you'd just beg for more if I took away the gag." A whine through the gag was the only answer and Loki tried to desperately use his grip on Iron Bull's shoulders to pull himself up so he could drop down, growing more sensitive and desperate by the second at Bull's to slow pace.

Iron Bull growled. "Behave or I will tie you!" He hissed. Loki just grunted at him and tried to pulls his hips out of the others punishing grip.

Loki gave a encouraging moan at that, he felt like he was gone so high he'd never fall, shaking and struggling on Bull's lap, muscles tense.

The warrior growled and reached into the bag again, freeing his lover to move with wild abandon on his cock. He pulled out a leash which he hooked onto the ring in the front, pulling it to the back while the white haired male moved. Once done he captured Loki's hands and brought them behind him, using the leash to tie those tanned hands together.

Only then did Loki's move slow, the other focusing on using his thigh muscles to move.

It wasn't enough though. Not anymore, the slow drag of the other inside him was not enough.

It gave Bull the control again as he started a harsh rhythm, fucking his lover harsh and deep, while peppering all of Loki's skin that he could reach with kisses. The demanding mouth and harsh rhythm sent Loki over the edge with a squeal, heat coating between Bull's and Loki's stomach.

He whimpered out encouragements through the gag as Bull continued moving, smearing the heat between them as the tal-vashoth reached another orgasm within Loki once again.

It wasn't enough though, not for either and Bull pushed the other of his lap, letting Loki bury his face in the sheets as he shifted and pulled the others his up, letting Loki pull his knees to settle on. "Use your hands, spread your arse cheeks Kadan." Bull growled huskily, licking his lips as he watched the other do so, tanned fingers spreading the muscles slowly to expose the reddening hole.

Loki shuddered heavily as he felt cum leak, rolling in thick streams over his taint and to his balls.

"Look at you. Filthy lover, all marked and full of me." The warrior groaned, reaching down to rub himself, ensuring he was still rock hard.

Loki whined into the gag in agreement. "You look better then any whore I'd ever seen. Pretty mage whore." A full body shudder escaped Loki at that, the filthy words sending pleasure heated through his tied body.

Bull finally put the large length at the over-sensitive and loosened hole, snarling savagely as he pushed in as hard and deep as he could.

It drew the loudest squeal Bull had ever heard from the other and he leaned down, pulling out to the head as he covered Loki's tanned back with his own massive bulk, resting his weight on one arm while holding onto the others hip, giving a rough chuckle at the whine of loss that came from under him.

He snapped his hips forward, angling towards that spot that would get the best reaction, basking in the keening cry of pleasure that escaped his lover as he did. Loki tried to thrust his hips back, trying to get more, to escape the grip on his hip that Bull had so firmly.

But it was impossible and all the other could do, tied and collared as he was with his face buried in the sheets, was to moan, whine and writhe with pleasure, accepting everything Bull was giving him. The warrior growled into the others ear while teasing it, a hand coming to the blindfold and untying it, throwing the soaked cloth to the floor. "Moan for me." He kissed the others ear, tormenting the appendage.

Loki moaned, loud now that he was free of the makeshift gag, tilting his head up to breath more and let his noises be clear. He babbled out, begging the other for more, for deeper from the bigger man.

His last orgasm came as a slow dribble compared to the other, Loki's muscles once again spasming around his massive lover. Over-sensitive muscles protested as Iron Bull continued and Loki gave a desperately tired whine, a sound that would normally cause the other to pause and check. But Loki was not the only one effected by the dragon scent.

Loki floated, his consciousness dragged back a little with every thrust only to be sent sprawling when his prostate was hit once again. And then he felt Iron Bull's thrusts grow erratic and then still as he let go once again deep inside of his younger lover.

The mage gave a dazed whimper and Bull gave a lower rumble in response, giving a sweat slicked shoulder a small kiss. "Kadan?" He rumbled into his ears. "You still with me?"

"U...uhu." Loki managed to rasp out, shaking as he felt Bull pull out of him slowly only for the warrior to untie his bound arms and straighten the mage out, both collapsing on the filthy bed, Iron Bull ontop of his slightly smaller lover.

Loki had no complaints about that even as he closed his eyes, feeling lips soothingly kiss at his shoulder while rough fingertips rubbed at his sore wrists.

Loki fell asleep like that, covered in cum and sweat with Iron Bull ontop of him, fingers rubbing at his sore and tired muscles.

He woke to grey light coming in from the opened up balcony doors and himself being moved slowly until he was sitting with his back against a muscled chest, his thighs and ass feeling surprisingly clean considering the activities he had been involved in. Loki must have been asleep for quite a few hours actually, judging by the light.

He groaned as he felt two fingers tryingly testing how stretched he was and tilted his head to look at Iron Bull, eyes lidded from sleep. "Bull..."

"A little more." The other rumbled, kissing him. "I need a bit more. You feel so good Kadan. Feels like you were made just for me." He pulled his fingers away and slowly pushed inside him, Loki feeling the blunt head slowly stretch him out just a bit.

He keened, his body deciding that however long he had stayed asleep was enough to revive him for at least one round more. Loki was still exhausted and overcome but also needy and his length twitched to life at the slow glide of the other moving him ontop, one of Bull's arms around his waist and a hand on his hip helping him move the tired out mage.

The room smelled of crisp mountain air and a faint tinge of dragon pheromones which might be helping both maintain a erection as Iron Bull set a agonizing slow pace that teased tender spots all through Loki's body.

Breathy mewls was all that escaped him as he surrendered himself to Bull's slow and rather tender ministrations until a last and very weak dribble of cum escaped him, his mind sweeping away once again as he heard Bull's quiet grunt in his ear as he too reached a end.

Loki had a few seconds to think that the weak flow inside him was a lot less then the Iron Bull usually managed to produce and smirked smugly before just collapsing against the others chest again, his breathing heavy as he closed his eyes for just a few minutes.

He was however still aware as Iron Bull slowly slipped out of him, both of them finally to soft to go on even after the rest. Loki then whined as a rather cold cloth carefully swiped over his rosebud and careful fingers opened him up to pull out the mess inside of him.

"Shh, its alright. Its messy enough right now, lets not let it dry." Bull rumbled into his ear soothingly. Okay, now that Loki could agree to, one time of cleaning dry cum of his skin was more then enough and he tried to shift to allow the other easier space.

Not that his muscles would co-operate honestly.

Iron Bull just chuckled throatily and drew the other against his chest more properly, laying down slowly. "Sleep...we can fix up the rest of the bed later." He promised, Loki giving a soft whine of agreement as sleep once again caught up on him.

When he woke up again the sun was closer to mid day.

His eyes cracked open blearily to stare at the jug of water on his bedside. Bull was no where in sight though there was a warm spot left that could only be his lover and the covers had been tucked well around him by said man.

Loki shifted a bit, feeling his sensitive body as he managed to grasp the jug and drink directly from it, feeling like he had been walking through the Hissing Wastes and just reached one of the camps where they had water.

It was empty by the time he set the jug back and Loki grumbled as he had caused himself a water belly. "Sweet Andraste..." He grumbled before blinking at the stairs as he heard the door open and then heavy steps, the click signaling it was Iron Bull returning from where he had gone.

It became apparent where when the other stepped up with a tray in his hands, two bowls of steaming stew on it and two loafs of bread. Loki's stomach growled hungerly and he smiled at the other, sitting up slowly despite his protesting body.

"Nug stew." Iron Bull rumbled, eye lingering on his lover's bruises and hickies as he made his way over and sat down on the bedside, carefully placing the tray on Loki's lap. He pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Exhausted. Hungry. A bit mad at Sera." Loki picked up his bowl and spoon.

That caused Iron Bull to snort. "Everyone is a bit mad at Sera. Cassandra yelled at the lass for a hour once she heard about it and I think she's hiding in the stables with Blackwall right now. She thinks you're going to kick her out of Skyhold."

Loki blew on the hot food and sucked down the food, feeling starved. "No. She didn't know what would happen but I am going to make it clear to her that I'm not happy with what she did. It could have been dangerous, if I had reacted in any other way. I've seen Vashoth's go feral on dragon pheromones, one of the guys I worked with, a berserker, used that to his advantage." He grunted happily as he chewed on a fatty piece of meat.

Iron Bull nodded, picking up his own bowl. He had read Ben-Hassrath reports before that reported incidents of it.

"We'll need to throw these sheets away...and some of the pillows." He offered as a distraction and Loki sighed, looking at it all. "Quite. Josephine will be depressed, these were gifts from her, from Antiva."

"We could try to save it but...its all rather crusty and I did rip a piece of it to make a gag."

Loki hummed and then blinked, reaching up to his neck only to find it bare. Iron Bull pretended not to notice.

"...Bull..." Green eyes peered at his lover, slightly narrowed. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Bull tried lightly before sighing as green eyes became slits in its narrow state.

"Fine, fine. Its here." The warrior sighed and placed the bowl back on the tray so he could reach under the bed and pull out the bag where he had hidden the collar and leash again. He pulled out the collar only and showed it to Loki.

"Its a collar." He stared at it, taking in the size and shape.

"I may or may not have mentioned that you can find a lot of things in Val Royeaux." Iron Bull offered slowly, letting Loki take it from his hands.

"Its for me. A collar. Its...green."

"Figured it would match your eyes. You don't have to wear it. I wanted to talk to you about it but... well with the dragon pheromones I needed to..." Bull rubbed a horn, sighing.

"You needed a way to remind yourself not to hurt me?" Loki glanced at the other male and then continued examining the collar. The warrior blinked a bit then smiled slightly, it was easy to forget that despite not being raised in the Qun, Adaar was still the same race as him and therefor understood a lot more then Iron Bull sometimes thought. Not about the Qun of course but about how things effected Iron Bull, and others of their race, as a person.

Loki took note of the soft silkiness of the inside of the collar and tilted his head as he took in all the details. "This is made not to hurt me, to be worn comfortably. And buckled so not to bother. The ring can even be removed." He murmured.

"Yes. You could even just hang a little gem in the front of it as a adornment, make it a accessory." Iron Bull offered, watching his lover. "Kadan, you don't have to wear it. I'd never force you to do anything you're uncomfortable wit-"

"I like it." Loki interrupted, holding it to Loki for the other to take before pulling his messy hair up. "Put it on me?" He smiled at the other.

Perhaps others would want him to worry about the implication, collared like some saarabas but to Loki it would never mean that. He knew what he meant to Iron Bull and knew he could trust the other. Wearing something like this was only yet another way he was marked as belonging to his warrior.

Iron Bull stared at him with his good eye before smiling slowly and leaning in, carefully slipping the leather around Loki's neck and being mindful not to tip the tray with their food over. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Love you Kadan."

"I love you too Bull." Loki smiled softly and despite the soreness lingering, he felt content.


End file.
